Ace Of Spades
by loverswalk89
Summary: It's been ten years since Chosen & Buffy is now leading the life of a 'normal woman' and leaving all things Slayer related to the hundreds of others scattered across the globe. But when a familiar face shows up out of the blue looking for her help will she give up her 'normal' lifestyle and get back into the swing of things as The Slayer?
1. CHAPTER ONE - REVELATIONS

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

Summary: It's been ten years since Chosen & Buffy is now leading the life of a 'normal woman' and leaving all things Slayer related to the hundreds of others scattered across the globe. But when a familiar face shows up out of the blue looking for her help will she give up her 'normal' lifestyle and get back into the swing of things as The Slayer?

A/N: Please let me know what you think by reviewing! Let me know what you like about it & what you don't like, and anything you think I should add. On with the fic!

THE ACE OF SPADES

CHAPTER ONE

'Revealations'

To look at Buffy Summers you'd think she was an ordinary 30 something. At times she even forgot her past, it all seemed like a distant memory or a bad dream she once had.

She'd moved to San Francisco four years previously, despite vowing never to step foot back in California. It held too many bad memories for her but after living in Rome with her sister for the past six years she'd decided maybe it was time she faced her fear and came back home.

She'd almost immediately found her dream apartment, nice building with a doorman, friendly neighbours and some of the best views of the city. And since she'd gotten a big payoff thanks in large part to Giles when she'd distanced herself from Slaying and The Council she could easily afford it.

She slipped easily back into life in the US, it was like she'd never been away she even managed to land herself a pretty awesome job as a receptionist for some big shot software developer. Life certainly was a far cry from the life she'd previously had in Sunnydale.

The years she had spent there protecting the world from vampires, demons, hell gods and 'the original evil' that had created them. Once Sunnydale was destroyed her whole outlook on the world changed she was not the one and only Slayer anymore, there were hundreds upon hundreds of girls taking on the responsibility. At first she along with the rest of the Sunnydale Alumni, gathered and trained the baby Slayers but pretty soon they outgrew her teachings. She decided at that point it was a good time to call it quits and start the life she'd always wanted to live.

XXXXX

Buffy opened the door to her apartment, with two large bags of groceries in either hand and her cell phone tucked under her chin "So when does your flight come in?" she asked her sister.

"We land at 6, so I'll probably be at your apartment around 7:30" Dawn's voice was heard.

"Great" Buffy exhaled "I can't wait to see you Dawnie, feels like forever"

"It's only been a month Buffy" Dawn giggled

"I know I just miss you sometimes… geez whoever would've thought it" said Buffy putting down her groceries on the kitchen table.

"I would, I'm totally awesome. Anyways I gotta pack I'll see you in a few days"

"I love you Dawn"

"Love you too"

Buffy sighed heavily and placed her cell phone on the table, begrudgingly putting her groceries away. This was a weekly routine, she'd finish work and then shop come home put her items away and veg in front of the TV for the rest of the night. Truth be told Buffy now found her 'normal' life boring. Thatt was until she met Mike, he was ruggedly handsome, that was obvious, with his thin yet muscular build, and his green eyes were a startling contrast to his dark hair. He was kind and very generous. She pulled out her cell phone and texted him _'Bored out of my mind, rescue me?'_

After a while her phone beeped _'Your place, 20 minutes'_. He'd replied, now Buffy was in a state of panic she'd not showered this morning due to a slight mishap with her alarm. The fact she'd snoozed it five times might've been the problem. She made a dash for the bathroom, turning on the shower and quickly stripping off her clothes. She jumped in and made quick work of washing her hair and body before dashing back out and deciding on an outfit to wear.

In her haste she didn't hear her cell phone ring. And it was one call she really couldn't afford to miss.

XXXXX

Spike's body slammed against the wall, with an aggressive growl he rose to his feet. "So not much for the talking then eh?" he asked his opponent, wiping his bloody mouth.

"I can tell you nothing" the vampire replied.

"Well that's a shame." Spike snarled. Lunging forward at the vampire capturing him in a head lock "The way I see it, you've got two choices mate. You can tell me where to find your boss or I kill you"

"If you kill me how will you find my boss" asked the vampire.

"Good question" said Angel groggily getting up. "But believe me we have our sources"

"Nobody can bring him to his knees" chuckled the vamp

Spike had heard enough and staked the vampire.

"Spike!" exclaimed Angel "What part of don't stake him do you not understand?"

"Oh I understood perfectly, he didn't know anything you great poof" Spike dusted himself off

"He knew where Ace was holed up, we're never gunna find him if you keep staking his minions" Angel sighed walking away.

The two vampires had been working tirelessly to find this new demon who'd hit the scene a month ago, they still didn't know his intent but then again he was hardly going to show his face and tell them his master plan as much as it annoyed the both of them they were stuck in the 'square one' phase of the game.

They were still trying to cope with the losses of those from the battle with Wolfram & Hart, they'd won but it still didn't give either of them the satisfaction they thought it would. So they carried on fighting the good fight all in the name of Cordelia, Fred and Wesley. The car ride back to the newly reformed Angel Investigations office located back at the Hyperion Hotel was a quiet one, both of them lost in thought, as they pulled up Connor rushed outside to them.

"What's going on?" asked Angel worriedly.

"You better get inside" Connor's tone was grave. Quickly both vampires rushed inside.

XXXXX

Gunn stood silent in the reception area as the three men walked in. "Any joy?" he asked.

"Might've gotten somewhere if somebody wasn't as stake happy" sighed Angel.

"Oh that's right blame me" spat Spike

"Well all I'm saying is if you didn't stake the guy, he might know a little more than the jack squat we do now" Angel fumed

"He didn't know anything and he certainly wasn't gunna share. At least we've got one less vampire minion to contend with" Spike explained

"We might not have you to contend with if you keep pulling this crap!"

"Is that some kind of threat Peaches?" asked Spike

"Stop! This fighting between the two of you isn't helping… besides we've received another note" said Connor.

"A note?" sighed Spike "what happened to the good old days when demons used to just show up so we could give them a kicking"

"Right there with ya buddy, but you guys might wanna take a look at this" said Gunn producing the piece of paper.

Angel and Spike scanned it quickly. "So what does this mean?" asked Angel

"Ace has basically taken you out of the game Dad, it's obvious his interest isn't in you" said Connor

Angel looked deflated

"So it's me who he's interested in?" asked Spike "But why?"

"Doesn't say" said Gunn

"The note was delivered via courier, we were able to get an address" smiled Connor.

"Where is it?" asked Angel.

"San Francisco"

Angel started pacing the room "Well we'll go to San Francisco"

"Dad didn't you read it, this isn't your fight"

"Yeah but Spike can't do this on his own" stuttered Angel

"I can too!" Spike protested

"No you can't, you can't even follow simple orders Spike. You'll get yourself killed"

"This isn't your fight Peaches, leave it with me" Spike smirked heading for the door.

"You can't go to San Francisco!" Angel blurted.

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"It's not our territory, its hers" Angel said quietly.

Spike stood ridged "She's back?"

"Has been for a while now" said Angel

"And you didn't tell me" Spike snapped

"I didn't think you'd wanna know"

"She who?" asked Gunn

"Buffy…" said Angel


	2. CHAPTER TWO - MISSING YOU

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

Summary: It's been ten years since Chosen & Buffy is now leading the life of a 'normal woman' and leaving all things Slayer related to the hundreds of others scattered across the globe. But when a familiar face shows up out of the blue looking for her help will she give up her 'normal' lifestyle and get back into the swing of things as The Slayer?

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please please review!

CHAPTER TWO

'MISSING YOU'

*Los Angeles*

Spike sat on the steps of the Hyperion Hotel with his head in his hands. For four years Buffy had been within his grasp just a car ride away - and Angel had not told him. He wasn't surprised by his grandsire's neglect, he was more worried that Buffy hadn't tried to hunt him down he was sure that Andrew had told her about him being back yet she still hadn't contacted him not even a punch in the nose. That stung him, with a sigh and a crack of his neck he pulled himself together and realised that she owed him nothing and that his little fantasies of their reunion he should just forget it and move on, but the prospect of seeing her, drinking in her scent again now that terrified him.

Angel studied his childe, he knew that look all too well. It was the same that played on his face every time he knew he was going to be faced with Buffy. Angel had never believed Spike's feeling's for the blonde Slayer, but over the years and through many drunken talks they'd had Angel resided himself to believe Spike's feelings were real as much as he hated it. Maybe that's why he'd not spoke of Buffy's move back to California, Angel clearly remembered the 'cookie dough' speech and he'd wanted to be the one that she came to when she was finally 'done baking' as selfish as it sounded.

Angel strode over to the platinum blonde vampire and handed him his cell phone "Make the call"

Spike took the phone from Angel and looked at him sheepishly for a moment then nodded in appreciation.

XXXXX

*San Francisco*

There was a knock at the door, Buffy quickly set down the corkscrew she was using to open a bottle of wine and rushed to answer it. Taking a brief look in the mirror that was hung beside the front door she patted herself down. She was wearing a black close-fitting cami accompanied by her best pair of blue wash skinny jeans; her now brunette hair tumbled in waves down her back. After a sharp intake of breath she opened the door to see Mike stood there smiling handsomely with a bouquet of flowers in hand.

"Hey" she smiled

"Hello Buffy" he said planting a chaste kiss on her lips and handing her the flowers.

"You're gunna have to stop with the roses, my apartment is full of them" she gestured for him to come in.

"Well I've gotta spoil my best girl right?" he smirked

"No you really don't"

"You still haven't accepted my generosity have you Buffy?"

"Nope, and I never will" she giggled "god it's been so long, I've been going outta my mind without you" she pulled him close

"I know, it's not ideal but you know how hard I've been working and the merger is almost complete. There's gunna be plenty of time for us in the near future" he smiled

"Good" she kissed him "Wine?"

"Love some"

Buffy took out two glasses and set them on the table and began to pour the wine "So how was your day?" she asked handing him a glass

"Well put it this way it wasn't the highlight of my life" he grumbled taking a sip of his wine

"Aww poor baby" she smirked settling her hands on his shoulders gently massaging them.

"So how was things at the office?" he asked

"Same old, same old. My boss is such a tyrant" she whispered in his ear.

"Oh really? Well maybe you should try doing a better job" said Mike playfully

She stopped massaging him "Hey! Watch it pal or you're gunna be looking for another secretary"

He turned on his chair and sat her on his lap "Oh no, you can't leave me Miss Summers" he kissed her neck lightly making her stifle a moan.

"Then behave yourself Mr. Madden" she whispered softly as he carried on kissing her neck

"You know what happens when you call me Mr. Madden" he smiled seductively.

"I know, I was just teasing you"

In one swift motion he stood with Buffy in his arms kissing her passionately maneuvering through the apartment to the bedroom. He set her down on the bed carefully unzipping her jeans slowly; she looked up at him biting her lip softly. His lips came crashing down on hers, she quickly began undressing him. He motioned for her to stop as he trailed kisses down her body.

XXXXX

Buffy lay back as the afterglow took hold of her; quickly she was broken out of her basking as Mike quickly got out of her bed slipping into his pants. "Do you really have to go?" she asked.

He looked at her sardonically "You really want me to stay?" he frowned fixing his shirt.

Buffy thought for a second "No…" she sighed "Maybe you should go"

"Okay if that's what you think is best" Mike smiled slipping on his suit jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow at the office?" he asked as a matter of factly as he gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead and left.

XXXXX

*Los Angeles*

Spike sat in his room, a glass of bourbon, a cigarette and his comfy chair had been the only things he enjoyed of late. He downed the amber liquid as Connor entered his room.

"Sorry, door was open" Connor shrugged "Are you okay?"

How Connor was the seed of Angelus Spike would never know even with memories both of his real upbringing in Quor'toth, and his other upbringing as a normal teen he'd managed to balance himself out and become a nice, caring young man.

"I'm fine Connor" he said quietly.

"I know you and my dad have this weird fixation with The Slayer, and I know why…" he sighed "what is it about her that makes you two so crazy?" he asked

Spike paused for a moment and a small smile crept across his mouth "She's like nobody else in the world. She's the one" he said simply, remembering that he had said the same thing to Buffy herself years earlier.

"Well she must be something for two vampires to fall in love with her" Connor chuckled "Look Spike I know my dad can be a jerk sometimes… he's wrong I think you can do this, I believe you can take down Ace. Now you're gunna have to get up off your behind to do it"

XXXXX

*San Francisco*

Buffy opened the door and shrieked. Dawn too let out a girly squeal "Oh my god Buffy you look so good!" Dawn giggled throwing her arms around her older sister.

"Thank you Dawnie, I'm loving the hair cut" letting go of her and gestured to her sister's now shoulder length hair "You look so mature" she giggled.

"Hey I've always been mature" Dawn protested pulling her suitcase into the apartment. "So how is everything?" she asked sitting herself down on the couch.

"Uh good actually" smiled Buffy "How's things in Rome? How's Dominic?"

Dawn pulled a painful face "We broke up"

"Oh Dawnie…" Buffy patted her on the back sympathetically

"Don't. I'm totally fine about it, though I was kinda wondering if I could stay a little longer… like say forever?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Buffy chuckled "It'd be nice to have you close by, I've missed you"

"I've missed you too Buffy" Dawn grinned. "Speaking of which I spoke to Willow, She asked me to ask you to call her when you get a sec. I think she's missing you"

"I miss her too, all of them actually" Buffy reminisced. "I should call them more often"

"I'm sure they understand Buffy, our lives have always been crazy" Dawn reassured her sister.


	3. CHAPTER THREE - BLINDSIDED

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

Summary: It's been ten years since Chosen & Buffy is now leading the life of a 'normal woman' and leaving all things Slayer related to the hundreds of others scattered across the globe. But when a familiar face shows up out of the blue looking for her help will she give up her 'normal' lifestyle and get back into the swing of things as The Slayer?

A/N: I'm giving you two chapter's for the price of one today! I uploaded Chapter two earlier so here's chapter three, because I'm nice like that. Enjoy & please review!

CHAPTER THREE

'BLINDSIDED'

*San Francisco*

Buffy and Dawn had spent the previous evening catching up on the latest from their lives and watching romantic comedies and eating all manner of junk food until the small hours of the night. Dawn had woken first and padded into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee and see what goodies Buffy had gotten in for breakfast. She heard a smash come from down the hallway, her mind went into overdrive. She grabbed a wooden spoon from the kitchen counter and stalked down the hallway, again she heard a crash. With her heart in her mouth she realised it was coming from Buffy's bedroom, she may not be the only Slayer now but things just had a way of finding Buffy and Dawn knew that. She braced herself to find Buffy fighting off some ugly demon, boy was her face red once she opened the door to find her sister with a rather handsome man between her thighs.

"Uh sorry" Dawn whimpered "I heard something and you know me and my overactive imagination. I thought it was an intruder" she squeaked making her exit.

XXXXX

A now fully clothed Buffy and Mike came out of the bedroom and joined Dawn at the breakfast table.

"My apologies for earlier, your sister didn't tell me you'd arrived. I'm Michael Madden" he smiled with certainty.

"The Michael Madden? Of Madden Enterprises?" Dawn asked.

"The very same" he smirked

"Wow you are like super rich…" Dawn cringed at her own words "I mean your company is very well known" she tried to recover

"Well thank you Miss Summers"

"Uh it's Dawn... Well it was nice to meet you, I better go get dressed" she whimpered sliding off the stool and running to the guest bedroom.

"I think she likes you" smirked Buffy

"Well it's been known" he chuckled "I'll see you at work in…" he glanced at his watch "oh an hour" he kissed her and left the apartment.

"So you're sleeping with the boss huh?" Dawn raised an eyebrow. She'd perfected it over the years so much so it hardly occurred to Buffy who actually had taught Dawn how to pull the eyebrow.

"No…" Buffy said defensively "okay… yes" she sighed

"It's okay Buffy, I'm impressed he's hot and majorly rich" she giggled "Oh c'mon it's nice that you've found somebody that can take care of you"

"I guess… but just don't tell anybody I mean we're kinda new. I don't wanna jinx things by going public too early" Buffy babbled.

"Sure my lips are sealed" Dawn smirked.

XXXXX

*Somewhere On Highway One*

Spike had been driving for a few hours now, his thoughts plagued by a certain blonde slayer. Even the fact that Angel had given him his Dodge Viper hadn't really brought a smile to the younger vampire's face. He sat there one hand on the steering wheel the other hanging out of the window with a cigarette attached. He took one last drag and discarded it; he began to switch through radio stations snippets of songs mixed with static. When a song caught his attention the lyrics stuck him

"This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know" the singer's raspy voice sang, making Spike sigh heavily as he continued to listen.

"That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know" Spike smirked to himself he knew that this reunion between the two of them was never going to go the way he wanted. Maybe he'd get Buffy to listen to this song to make her realize how he feels.

"That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go" as the song ended he hardly realized that, tears had been rolling down his face for the last minute or so. "Love's Bitch…" he sighed.

XXXXX

*San Francisco*

Buffy sat at her desk, with the phone to her ear "I know Wills, I'm so sorry I haven't called in like forever" she apologized.

"Don't worry; I guess we're all just so busy. But it's great to hear from you, how goes the no slayage lifestyle?" Willow asked.

"Honestly? It's great no fate of the world resting on my shoulders… the only thing I have to worry about is if I can pay my rent. Life is sweet, how's Rio?" she beamed.

Mike motioned for Buffy to join him in his office. "Oh Will, I gotta go. The boss is calling, I'll call you later. I love you"

"Miss you Buffy"

Buffy put the phone down and joined Mike in his office. He sat behind a cherry desk on a burgundy leather desk chair "What's up?" she asked.

"Shut the door" he asked, She shut the door behind her and stood in front of him "You could've given me a little more warning about your sister this morning"

"I'm sorry you caught me a little off guard" she smirked

"Ah yes, well I had a window of opportunity" he grinned "She seems like a bright girl Buffy, you did a good job raising her"

"Thank you, she likes you. She even said she was impressed I landed you" she chuckled

"Well I'll take that as a compliment" he sniggered "If she's sticking around, I can see if we've got any openings"

"Would you?" Buffy smiled gratefully.

He nodded in response "anything for my best girl… now get your butt back to work"

"Yes Sir" she leaned over the desk and kissed him lightly.

XXXXX

Spike had finally arrived outside of Buffy's apartment; the sun had just begun to set as he watched her enter the apartment building. He was in awe even without her trademark blonde locks she was still a sight for sore eyes, he felt paralyzed in the driver's seat unable to move. He remembered the last words they'd spoken to each other, if he didn't know any better he'd of thought it had begun beating.

XXXXX

Buffy opened the door to her apartment almost immediately she smelt what could only be described as 'Dawn's cooking'. With a sigh she hung her coat on the coatrack and sauntered into the kitchen.

Dawn turned from the stove "Oh you're home" she smiled

"That I am, whatcha making?"

"Uh spaghetti and meatballs… well trying, I thought you'd be hungry"

"Aww that's sweet Dawnie" she sighed taking a seat at the small kitchen table "Oh Mike said that if you're staying he'll find you a job in the company"

"That's awesome!" beamed Dawn "He really is a great guy Buffy"

"I know" she smiled thinly.

"Dinner is served" Dawn placed two plates on the kitchen table and sat down.

Buffy went to take a bite of her food as there was a knock at the door "Uh be right back" she said stepping out of the kitchen and heading for the front door.

She opened the door to see Spike standing there.

A/N: The song used is Nickelback – Far Away


	4. CHAPTER FOUR - CLEARING THE AIR

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: I hope you're enjoying this story please let me know if you are please please review!

CHAPTER FOUR

'CLEARING THE AIR'

Buffy stood there staring at the figure before her; she wasn't able to form a proper sentence "guh" she gasped.

"Buffy, I know this is a bit of a shock" Spike said calmly.

"You're not him, you're the first! Oh my god how can this be happening again! I beat you once I'll do it again you know" she babbled leaving him unable to get a word in.

Dawn wandered out of the kitchen "oh my god! Spike! Come in!" She bellowed rushing forward wrapping him up in a right embrace.

"Hello Nibblet" he smiled. "Love the hair"

"Thank you" she smiled brightly

Buffy stood stunned, watching as her sister released the vampire she had presumed dead all of these years.

"Uh Buffy? Are you okay?" Dawn asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry to just drop in on you like this... But I need your help" Spike said

"You're dead" Buffy said quietly

"No more than usual" he said cheerfully.

"No I mean dead like burned to ashes, like ten years ago" she raged "except you're not you're here alive and why the hell didn't you tell me!"

"I wanted to, in all honesty I thought Andrew would've told you" he shifted awkwardly.

"Andrew knew! So you could tell our resident geek that you were alive but me I get nothing!" Buffy yelled. "Who else knew?"

Dawn slowly raised her hand.

"Dawn!" Buffy admonished

"I'm sorry I thought you knew, there was a conference call about it. But I guess with you not being in the Slayer fold anymore... I figured that Giles would've told you" Dawn said sadly.

"It's not your fault" she gave her sister a small smile "it's Spike's" she threw him a blistering look.

"I'm sorry Buffy, I don't know what more I can say" he avoided eye contact, choosing to look at the floor.

"Ten years Spike..." Buffy broke down.

"Yeah I'm just gunna... I'll be around" said Dawn leaving them to it.

"Do you realise how many nights I wished that you'd show up and give me my strength back. The nights I used to cry, the nights I used to wake up in a sweat because of my latest nightmare about what happened in the Hellmouth because I couldn't save you" Buffy cried

"I didn't need rescuing!" He yelled "I chose to give up my unlife for the world, to be a sodding hero. To be your champion."

Buffy paused for a second "Look at us five minutes together and we're already arguing" she smiled a little. "I know what you did and I'm grateful really I am but it would've been a little better if you'd have come with me when I told you to"

"Not much for following orders" he smiled.

"I noticed"

"Can we start again?" He asked "Hi Buffy"

"Hello Spike, what do I owe the honour?" She smiled

"I need your help"

"If it's apocalypse related, no. You'll have to contact Giles, he'll send a Slayer out" said Buffy

"I'm sorry what?" Spike asked for clarification.

"I don't slay anymore, well not if I can help it"

"But you're the slayer Buffy"

"Correction. I was the slayer now there's hundreds maybe thousands of little Buffy the vampire slayers around to avert apocalypses, stake vampires and deal with all the crap that I had to for seven years" she spat.

Spike looked at the girl before him, sure she smelled like Buffy, talked like Buffy. She was different, her blasé attitude towards slaying and who she once was worried Spike.

"Have you gone completely off your bird?" He asked

"No Spike! For once in my life I'm normal! I have a normal job and a normal life and I'm happy for once in my sad pathetic life I'm happy, there's no death, no blood, no violence"

"Well I'm glad you're happy but Buffy I need you with me in this" he begged

"I can't, I'm sorry. Here" she scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to him "it's the address of a slayer, she's nice. You might remember her Vi? She can help you" she smiled

Spike looked at the piece of paper "so that's it then, you're just sending me away?"

"What do you expect me to do Spike?" She asked

A knock at the door halted conversation as Buffy opened it.

"Hey beautiful" said Mike kissing her passionately. "Oh you have company, are you going to introduce us?"

Spike eyed the man in the dark grey suit that still had his hands wrapped around Buffy's waist.

"Uh sure, uh Michael Madden this is-"

"William Pratt" Spike finished extending his hand for the other man to shake

"Pleased to meet you" Mike said coldly.

Buffy stood awkwardly between the two men "William was just leaving"

"Nice to meet you Mr Madden" Spike nodded at him and left the apartment.

"So how do you know William" Michael asked.

"Uh I went to high school with him, he was in town he just stopped by for a catch up" Buffy said nervously.

"High school? He seems a little older than you"

"Well yeah he was a couple of years ahead of me" she smiled "So what are you doing here?" She asked

"I came to take you and Dawn out for dinner. I thought I should make an impression on the family" he smiled.

"Aww that's sweet, gimme ten?" She asked. kissing him briefly before running off to the guest bedroom to get Dawn.

"So how was it with Spike?" Asked Dawn peering over her magazine

"Uh okay I guess, uh Mike's here he's taking us for dinner" she smiled

"Is Spike coming?" She asked

"Don't be stupid, he's gone off in search of Vi to help him, so come on get ready"

"I don't see why you couldn't just help him... Besides there's a full pan of spaghetti and meatballs in the kitchen, might be a little cold but we can reheat it" Dawn offered

"We'll stay here then" Buffy smiled, completely ignoring Dawn's question of why she wouldn't help Spike. "I'll go tell Mike" Buffy said cheerfully leaving the room.

XXXXX

The trio sat around the kitchen table in an awkward silence, as the sound of cutlery clanged together.

"So Dawn how was Rome?" Asked Mike

"Uh good... I just figured it was time to move on. Plus I kinda missed my sister" Dawn smiled briefly at Buffy

Mike's cell phone began to ring "Excuse me, its work I have to take this" he apologised slipping into the hall

"Uh Buffy I'm gunna leave you guys to it, I have to stop by Vi's see if Natalia has settled in with the others" said Dawn

"you brought her with you?" asked Buffy

"Of course Buffy she's my responsibility she is my slayer after all"

Mike reappeared "I'm sorry girls, I'm going to have to leave. there's a problem at the office"

"everything okay?" asked Buffy

"Yeah they just need their asses kicking a little. no big deal" he smiled planting a chaste kiss on her forehead and making his way out of the apartment.

XXXXX

Dawn had set off for Vi's house a while ago, and with Mike doing a vanishing act, Buff was left to clean up the mess from dinner. She thought back a few hours and processed the fact that the man or vampire she'd presumed dead all these years was stood in her living room, it blew her mind. She sat at the kitchen table with a rather large glass of wine trying to take it all in, she'd mourned him for so long she was determined not to spill anymore tears over what had happened but alas the tears did come by the bucket load. an assertive knock on her door broke her out of her misery, she quickly wiped her tears and answered it.

"Spike..." she said upon opening the door "What are you doing here?"

"I think we need to talk" he said

"Okay..." she said leaving the door open for him to enter returning to the kitchen table.

Spike watched as she poured herself another drink "Drinking alone? what do they say about that?" he taunted

"I don't know, I'm sure you're gunna tell me though... wanna join me?" she asked

"Sure" he sat at the table as Buffy grabbed another glass and poured wine into it.

"So you wanted to talk?" she asked sipping her wine

"Yeah... I just wanted to make sure you were okay"

"I'm just peachy... it's that all?" she snapped

"Look Buffy I know that this is a pretty big shock and I wouldn't blame you if you tossed me out of here without a second thought and carry on with this life you got here"

"And I'm going to stop you right there Spike" she slammed down her glass "You waltz back into my life no explanation of how that even came to be and you ask for my help, you don't know me anymore Spike the girl you knew died a long time ago"

"you think I don't know that! you're not the Buffy I knew I can see that!" he yelled "because the Buffy I knew would do anything to help anyone no matter if they were good or evil... or less evil than before nothing was ever black and white to her but this Buffy the girl that's sat in front of me now... you're right I don't know her, I used to be pretty good at reading you but now I can't there's nothing in your eyes anymore. no light... what happened to you Buffy?" he asked softly

Buffy laughed bitterly "What happened to me? What the hell happened to you!"

"I died a bloody champion, came back as part of a ploy by a bloody law firm to get at Peaches. and spent the last ten years wondering what the hell I could say to you to make things better. but I couldn't find the words!"

"so you couldn't find me? because you were a scared little vampire with a soul who couldn't find the words... well I'll tell you. how about 'Hey Buffy, I'm not dead?' would've been a start!"

"are we just gunna keep going round in bloody circles about this?" he asked

Buffy sighed heavily "I can't, I don't have the energy. Just do what you have to do and leave"

"I can't, not without you"

"Are you not listening? I said no" she yelled

"Never stopped me from being persistent before" he said

"Yeah I remember..." she spat

Spike closed his eyes and tried not to think of a certain time he was too persistent "I deserve that"

"No you didn't" Buffy softened a little "Okay what is it you need help with?"


	5. Chapter Five - Missing Pieces

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: I hope you're enjoying this story please let me know if you are please please review!

CHAPTER FIVE

'MISSING PIECES'

Spike was a little surprised, he'd expected to have to grovel and beg a little more before Buffy agreed to help him. "Uh there's this guy, we're not sure if he's a human or demon of some sort the ponce has got us stumped. Goes by the name of Ace, he's been on quite the murdering spree in LA now he's come here"

"So you need my help because?" she asked

"Because he sent us some stuff... lame notes that 'ole thing" he said taking a few crumpled papers from his duster

"Again you need my help because?" she asked him. He didn't say a word just showed her a picture of herself walking out of her office building her brunette locks blowing in the wind "So he's jonesing after me?"

"Me and you..." he said quietly

"And why would he do a stupid thing like that?" she asked hypothetically.

"I know right... So you see why I need you with me in this"

"Yeah I do, but Spike you have to realize I'm nowhere near ready to fight. I haven't trained in years" she whimpered slightly

"Buffy you're the slayer, it's like riding a bike..." he smirked

"It's getting late, do you have some place to stay?" she asked

"Was gunna slum it" he shrugged

"You can stay here, Dawnie has taken the guestroom but I can make up the couch for you"

"Thank you pet, I'd appreciate it" he smiled

"Don't mention it, at least I know where you are if this Ace guy shows up looking for trouble I need someone to have my back"

"I always have Buffy"

"I know" she smiled

XXXXX

Dawn quietly shut the door behind her, not wanting to wake her sister. It was late; she maneuvered her way through the apartment in darkness when she saw a figure sat on the couch in the living room. Ever cautious she whipped out a knife that she had concealed in her boot and approached the room, being careful not to make any noise.

"Just what time do you call this Nibblet?" asked Spike flicking on the lamp that stood beside the couch.

"Oh my god! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" she panted, adrenaline still pumping.

"Sorry did I scare you?" he chuckled

"No I'm used to people sitting on the couch in the dark" she whine sarcastically "what are you doing here?" she flopped down onto the couch next to him placing the knife on the coffee table.

"Came to talk to big sis earlier, she asked me to stay"

"So she finally came to her senses and is helping you then?" she asked

"Yeah I'm not just a pretty face y'know" he smirked

"Hmm she never could resist those icy blues of yours" she giggled "So big mission?"

"Nothing me and Buffy can't handle, just some idiot with a death wish. Why are you so late?"

"Ah third degree time? I went over to Vi's to see how my slayer was settling in... and to find you"

"Me? why?" he asked

"usual pep talk, the don't give up on Buffy one" she smiled

"Then you had a wasted trip"

"Well I wasn't expecting 'Miss I Don't Slay' to come around so quick"

"Yeah what's the deal with that?" he asked

"Okay swear not to tell Buffy? what am I saying of course you're gunna tell Buffy. Anyways she had a rough time after Sunnydale and the whole thing with The First, she was lost I guess. for years she was the one and only slayer and now there's hundreds, she helped out a lot rounding up slayers teaching them the basics. We even fought an apocalypse or two, but her heart just wasn't in it. She went to Giles and told him she didn't want the life of The Chosen one anymore and with the girls to take over, he released her from her duties"

"Sounds very military" he sniggered

"Yeah I guess it is..." She gave him a half smile "she flew out here, got a job and I think she found her missing piece or at least something to take her mind off it"

"how do you mean?"

"Well it kinda fits; I mean I didn't mention anything to Buffy about you being alive or undead. I figured if she wanted to talk about it she would, but I guess she never really got over what happened that day. I dunno how you two said your goodbyes, but I know she was pretty much broken after that. I suppose getting out of the slayage biz helped her recover"

"Yeah I guess so" Spike frowned deep in thought

"Well I'm gunna turn in, night Spike" she said giving him a hug "it's great to have you around again" she smiled.

XXXXX

Buffy sat at her desk, trolling through Google to find any information she could on Ace. _'__Would've helped if I'd of asked Spike a little more about this guy' _she thought to herself _'__one of the downsides of being out of the loop for so long'_ she sighed deciding to give up and actually try and get some work done. Mike strolled through the office stopping by her desk, making Buffy immediately close off her internet browser.

"Hey uh Buffy did you manage to get those plane tickets?" he asked

"Oh shoot!" she admonished herself "I'm sorry I've been a little distracted, I'll get right on it" she apologized

Mike sighed heavily "Can I see you in my office for a sec?" he asked

"Sure" she said following him

"Close the door"

"Okay" she did as she was told.

"So what's up? You seem a little preoccupied. Is there something on your mind?" he asked

"Uh no why would there be?"

"It's just… Okay I'm going to ask you something and I need an honest answer okay baby?"

"Sure, I'm always honest with you" she smiled

"The guy that was at your apartment last night. William, he's not just an old friend from high school is he?"

Buffy smile faded "Not technically no" she admitted

"So he's what? You're old boyfriend or something?" he asked

"I guess you could say that… Look if you're worried that I'm gunna run off with some other guy you're crazy" she took a deep breath "I love you"

Mike was taken aback "I'm not worried Buffy, I just wanted to know the truth"

'_I guess he didn't pick up on the whole I love you thing, great'_ Buffy kicked herself

"Okay so I think we're done here, I need those flight booking"

"Right, of course I'll get right on it" she said turning to leave

"Oh and Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too" he smiled

Buffy walked out of his office with a silly smile plastered on her face. Okay so it wasn't exactly how she'd been planning to tell him her feelings but it had worked out just the way she wanted, he loved her too! There was nothing that could wipe the smile off her face.

XXXXX

Dawn and Spike sat at the kitchen table playing cards, each with their very own serious poker face going on as Buffy returned from work.

"Been busy today I see" Buffy said sarcastically

"Shhh love, serious point in the game" said Spike

"Go fish" said Dawn

Spike was infuriated and slammed his cards down "You have got to be kidding me every sodding card I ask for you haven't got! I'm starting to think you cheat!"

"Oh pipe down Spike" Dawn giggled

"When you guys are done fishing, you're gunna have to fend for yourselves tonight. I have a date with Mike" she smiled

"Ohhh where's he taking you?" asked Dawn

"A new Italian place that just opened up downtown" Buffy beamed

"Donna fortunata" said Dawn

"Huh?" asked Buffy

"Means lucky lady" said Spike shuffling the deck of cards

"How did you know that?" asked Dawn

"Spent a few years learning the language" he said

"O…K… well I'm gunna go get ready for my date" said Buffy excitedly hurrying to the bathroom to take a shower.

"So what's the deal with this Mike bloke?" asked Spike dealing the cards

"I dunno some big wig software developer" said Dawn peeking at her cards.

"So he's loaded huh?" he asked

"I guess so…"

"Hmm" he pondered for a moment "What do you say we sack off the cards for tonight and head out? I don't know about you but I could use a stiff drink"

"Sure sounds great, I heard some of the girls at Vi's last night talking about a new club that's just opened we should check it out" she smiled

"Put on a posh frock Nibblet, we're going clubbing" he chuckled

XXXXX

Buffy had been dressed up and waiting for Mike for the last half an hour, she stood in the living room with a glass of wine in hand nervously pacing. Spike has officially been wowed she wore a strapless dress with metallic embroidery at the mesh bodice and a metallic lace tiered skirt, her loosely curled hair cascaded down her back. She was a vision.

"Hey" she smiled "So where are you and Dawnie off to?"

"Uh the Nibblet wanted to hit some new club downtown"

"Oh Pulse?" she asked

"Uh probably" he shrugged

"It's a great club, Mike's friend Henry owns it" she smiled

"Nice…"

"I'm ready" Dawn hollered coming into the room "Wow Buffy you look hot!"

"Awl thank you, so do you" she grinned

Dawn blushed and looked down at the lacy black strapless dress she wore "Thank you, so where's Mike?" she asked

"Uh he's running a little late, business meeting across town ran late. He'll be here soon"

"Oh well you guys have a great time, C'mon Spike I need to get my groove on" said Dawn hurrying out of the living room

"I hoped there wouldn't be dancing" Spike groaned

"You're going out with a twenty six year old who is actually only technically thirteen years old, gotta love the ball of energy right?" Buffy giggled

"Damn it" he pouted "Well I hope you and Mike have a good evening"

"Thank you"

XXXXX

Buffy waited and waited for Mike, he was a no show. This had happened before, the old Buffy would've teared him limb from limb for standing her up but the new Buffy, the Buffy she was now wasn't even mad at him. Despite the fact she had gotten dressed up and looking hotter than ever for their date, she decided it wasn't going to go to waste and that she was going to go and hang with Dawn and Spike at the club. Just as she was leaving her apartment her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey baby, I'm sorry im late. Im gunna have to take a rain check on tonight, something's come up" said Mike

"Okay" she replied

"Im so sorry sweetie if I could get away you know I would. But fear not my princess I've sent Keller over with a surprise to apologize. He should be there any minute now"

"Aw you didn't have to do that" she said

"Of course I did, you're my best girl. Look Buff I gotta go but I'll call you. I love you" he hung up

"love you too" she said to dial tone as Keller knocked on her door.

"Hey Miss Summers" he smiled handing over the roses to her

"Thanks Keller" she said sadly closing the door.

She should be used to Mike's disappointments by now but she just wasn't, sadly she was no longer in the mood to join the others at the club and decided she needed pajamas and ice cream to help ease the pain of Mike's latest missed date.

XXXXX

Dawn and Spike had danced the night away, Spike wasn't usually one for dancing but a few bourbons had put him in the mood. Plus Dawn's constant pouting and whining had gotten to him, he never could resist a Summers woman. They walked arm in arm down the sidewalk towards the apartment building, both of them totally drunk.

"Spike I had the best night!" Dawn slurred

"Me too, it was good to kick back and have a good ol' knees up" he chuckled

"I know you only asked to go out tonight to forget about Buffy's date with Mike…"

"No Dawn that's not what-"he began to protest

"Shhh" she slurred "Of course it was, any idiot could see that you're still totally in love with my sister and that's cool y'know…" she giggled

"You think she knows?" he asked

"No… love is blind Spike" she said nearly falling over

Spike caught her and held her steady "C'mon Nibblet you're wasted"

"I know!" she giggled

They walked into the apartment to find Buffy and Mike making out on the couch

"Whoa! Keep it in your pants!" Dawn garbled

"Sorry" Buffy said sheepishly "Wait are you drunk?"

"Nope!" she said falling forward a little before Spike caught her again

"Sorry Buffy, she just a had a few too many" said Spike

Buffy rolled her eyes at him

"I think that's my cue to go" said Mike

"Go? But you just got here" Buffy pouted

"I know baby but I only stopped by to apologize about breaking our date tonight I know it upsets you when I have to work instead of showing you off" he said

"Okay… see you tomorrow?" she asked

"I'll call you" he said kissing her passionately "Bye Dawn, William"

"Addio!" yelled Dawn "That's Italian for goodbye but it's kinda like the Spanish for goodbye y'know you just add the S on the end and you're Spanish" she rambled

"Only you could point out language similarities when you're smashed" chuckled Spike carting Dawn off to her room.

Buffy showed Mike to the door "Sucks you have to leave, I wish you could stay" she said sadly

"I know baby, but soon im gunna be all yours okay?" he smiled

"I know it's just I miss you, but I know the situation. Im good" she smiled back kissing him goodbye.

Spike had laid Dawn down on her bed and came through to get her some water.

"how is she?" Buffy asked

"Passed out, I thought I'd better get her some water" he said

"Thanks for looking out for her; I guess I better change her out of that dress. It's too cute to be puked on" she giggled "oh crap, Mike left his jacket. I should take it to him"

"I'll do it, you go look after little sis. I'm sure I can catch up with him"

"Okay… thanks" she said handing the jacket over.

XXXXX

Spike marched down the hall and out of the building with Mike's jacket in hand.

"Hey mate, you forgot this" he said as he caught up with the brunette man.

"Oh thanks" said Mike "So do you need a ride anywhere?"

"Uh no, I'm good… gunna make sure the Nibblet is okay" Spike lied for Buffy obviously she'd neglected to tell her boyfriend that he was staying in her apartment.

"Well… uh goodnight then William"

"Yeah goodnight" Spike said watching Mike speed off in his fancy Audi. "There's something not right about that bloke" he said to himself before returning to his girls.


	6. Chapter Six - And She's Back

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: I hope you're enjoying this story please let me know if you are please please review!

CHAPTER SIX

'And She's Back'

Buffy and Spike sat at the kitchen table in an awkward silence eating breakfast, Spike hadn't really slept at all. He was still trying to work out what it was about Mike that seemed unusual to him, at first he put it down to jealousy because let's face it any man that was linked to Buffy romantically he hated, but the more he thought about it more crazy idea's filled his head.

Dawn sauntered into the kitchen clutching her head

"Morning sunshine" Spike smirked

"Shhh" Dawn groaned "Don't talk so loud" she murmured sitting at the table

"Well maybe this will teach you not to get trashed" said Buffy "How much did you drink anyways?" she asked

"I have no clue" Dawn replied pouring some cereal into a bowl "I blame Spike"

"Hey! No fair!" he protested "It's not like I poured the bloody Sambuca down your throat!"

"Yes you did! Remember? You took the bottle from the bartender and poured it into my mouth"

"Oh… Yeah…" said Spike

Buffy rolled her eyes "sounds like you two had a fun night"

"It was awesome" Dawn managed to smile "So how was your night with lover boy?" she asked with a mouth full of Lucky Charms.

"Oh uh it was good" she smiled

"I thought you didn't go on your date" Spike piped up

"Yeah he was late, work stuff but he stopped by to apologise" she smiled briefly

"Aww that's sweet" said Dawn

"So what are your plans for today Dawnie? I figured we could go shopping or maybe a movie?" asked Buffy

"Oh I can't I gotta stop by Vi's get the lowdown on the hunt last night, maybe later though"

"Oh okay"

"I'm gunna go get dressed" said Dawn leaving the two blondes alone.

"What's up Mike doesn't do day dates?" asked Spike

"Yeah he's just busy this weekend" Buffy snapped

"Working on the weekends? He must be quite the business man"

"Yeah he is Spike, He runs a multi-million dollar company. He's a busy man"

"Right…"

"What?" asked Buffy

"Nothing" he smiled sweetly at her

Buffy frowned a little "So what are you doing today?"

"Passions marathon is on the telly, I figured you and Dawn would be busy"

"Well maybe we should do a bit of research on this Ace guy? See what his MO is?"

"Angel's lot did a bit of research brought it along, could be useful"

"Okay, it's a start…" she trailed off "Okay Spike, I need a favour"

"Favour?"

"Yeah I need to get back in the swing of things y'know, it's been like four years since I did this apart from fledges here and there on my way home from work sometimes I haven't had a good fight in ages" she told him

"So how can I help with that?" he asked

"I mean you were good at teaching the girls back in Sunnydale, I need you to train me"

"Buffy you don't need training-"

Buffy cut in "No I do! We have no idea who this Ace guy is or what he wants. I need to be prepared for anything he can throw at me but right now I'm not in any sort of shape for that"

"Let me get this straight, Buffy the vampire slayer the greatest slayer ever known, wants the big bad to train her for an upcoming fight?"

"Yes" she said sheepishly "Whataya say?"

"I'd say you've come to the right vampire love" he smirked

XXXXX

Dawn sat in shock "How many?" she asked looking at the Slayer with an array of cuts and bruises on her face

"Ten at least" replied Vi "We were lucky to get the few back we did"

"So what happened?" asked Dawn trying to make an injured Slayer more comfortable.

"Started off a normal night y'know? And then out of nowhere we were just attacked. I don't know what's going on but Spike was here yesterday, he mentioned something about a guy that was after him and Buffy. Maybe this was a message to them" she said sadly

"Maybe…" said Dawn pulling out her cell phone

"I already called Giles to update him on the situation. He wants to recruit Buffy again"

"I know, he's wanted her back for a while now. I'm gunna call her let her know the sitch"

Vi nodded and continued to tend to an injured Slayer.

"Buffy, hey" Dawn held the cell phone to her ear "I need your help"

XXXXX

Just after dusk Buffy and Spike strolled up to the door of San Francisco's Slayer Central, Dawn was ready to greet them.

"What's going on?" asked Buffy

"There's a meeting, follow me" said Dawn her tone was grave and it worried both Spike and Buffy.

They followed Dawn into a large room with a huge table in the centre, girls of all races, shapes and sizes sat around it whispering about the legendary Slayer that had come to the compound. The voices ceased as Vi and another brunette girl stood in front of them.

"Girls, quiet please. First off I wanna talk a little bit about what happened last night" said Vi "I know you guys have heard rumours, and I wanna set the record straight right here right now. The attack last night caught us all off guard, and a memorial service will be held tomorrow for the deceased"

"This is crazy" shouted one of the girls "We should be out there hunting those vamps that took out almost half of our girls! Not sat here like a bunch of scared little girls!"

Buffy and Spike looked at each other and smirked "And there's the Kennedy of the group" said Buffy

All the girls stopped to look at her "Hi I'm Buffy" she said with enthusiasm

"Buffy glad you could be here" smiled Vi

"Pleasure" Buffy shrugged "Mind if I take the floor?"

"Go ahead" said Vi

"So you wanna go out get revenge on those vamps at took out your girls right?" she asked the younger Slayer, who nodded her answer "Very noble, except rushing into things all guns blazing only gets more people hurt. Trust me I know" she shook away the memory of the night in the Vineyard when she lost a few girls and Xander lost his eye.

"And I know you're upset and you're scared but this is something you were chosen to do, emotional pain and death are what makes us stronger. Believe me I've lost so many good people in the fight against evil, it never gets easier. But you learn pretty quickly that you have to use that grief to your advantage"

"She's back" Dawn whispered in Spike's ear making him smile.

XXXXX

The group disbursed and vacated the room.

"Nice to see you Buffy" said Vi "This is my second in command Katie"

"Hi, I've heard so much about you" Katie gushed

"All good I hope" Buffy smiled "I think I need a little more info about what happened"

"Sure, follow me" said Vi

The group followed the red head down into the basement of the building, Vi typed in a password on a keypad at the entrance of the room.

"Very secret agenty" Buffy quipped as she followed them inside.

Buffy felt a chill run down her spine as Vi flicked on the lights

"A mortuary?" asked Spike

"Yeah, we have our own team of medical personnel it's easier than showing up to San Francisco hospital with a bunch of dead girls and having to make up gang warfare stories" Vi told him

"Wow I have been outta the loop" said Buffy

Vi ushered them over to one of the bodies and pulled back the white sheet that covered her face, Dawn gasped it was her Slayer Natalia she looked peaceful despite the neck wound.

"Shouldn't these girls, be…" Buffy thought of a polite way to put it "dealt with, there's no telling if they'll rise again"

"They will be, later on this evening" replied Vi in a solemn tone "But I had to hold off so I could show you this" she pointed to the girls chest which had a tattoo of a playing card.

"Ace of spades…" said Dawn

"It's weird, all of the girls that were killed last night all have exactly the same tattoo in exactly the same place" said Vi

"We're not sure whether, it was the vamps that did this y'know some sort of high speed branding?" Katie threw it out there. "like hybrid vampires?"

Buffy shook her head whilst taking a closer look "No… it's gotta be some sort of magic, there's no way a vamp could do that kind of thing without a little help from the dark arts"

"We don't have a Wicca on site anymore, she was killed a few weeks ago. We're awaiting a replacement" said Vi

"Things have got very military around here" said Spike

"I know somebody" said Buffy "Luckily I have her on speed dial" she said sliding her cell phone from her pocket and putting it to her ear "Hey Willow… I need a favour…"


	7. Chapter Seven - Its Not Stalking

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: I hope you're enjoying this story please let me know if you are please please review!

CHAPTER SEVEN

'It's Not Stalking If You Dont Get Caught'

Willow had promised Buffy that she'd leave immediately for San Francisco, but it may take a day or so. Buffy was excited to see her best friend again it had been a while since the two had seen each other and although it wasn't in the greatest of circumstances she was still psyched to see her. Dawn remained at Vi's place to help with some research, Spike had proposed to Buffy that now might be a good time to start the training they'd been talking about. They headed in silence to the nearest cemetery to get started.

Finally Spike could no longer stand the quiet "So how long have you and Mike being dating?" he asked.

"Uh a few months… Why?"

"Just making conversation" he said as they walked along the tombstones

"So do you have somebody? Someone special?" she asked.

"Uh yeah… nothing serious just a good time" he said awkwardly

Buffy felt a pang of jealousy "That's good"

"Yeah she's nice you'd really like her" he smiled

"I bet…" she said quietly "So what's the plan oh teacher?"

"Glad you asked" he said as three vampires stood firmly in front of them.

During the first blows, Buffy concentrated on her defense and let her muscles settle into the rhythm. Though it wasn't easy as one of the vamps continued to pummel her until she finally hit the floor. Spike on the other hand was doing a little better holding off the other two, with a roundhouse kick sending one of his opponents flying across the graveyard. He was able to concentrate on the other whilst still keeping a watchful eye on Buffy, he saw her hit the deck and half of his being wanted to rush to her side but he knew that would be a mistake she wouldn't learn how to be herself again if he did.

Buffy rose to her feet and found her inner Slayer; she threw a series of punches and kicks to her opponent leaving him dazed. Spike managed to stake one of his vampires, as the previously knocked out vamp came looking for seconds "Just don't give up do you?" he asked the vamp.

Buffy took down her opponent with ease thanks to her new found strength; Spike staked his adversary and tossed the stake to Buffy. She caught it and pierced the vampires heart watching as he exploded into dust.

"So how was that?" Spike asked wiping a little bit of blood from his lip.

"Wow" Buffy panted "That was incredible!" she beamed

"Knew it wouldn't take a lot to get you back to your old self, a few more fights like this and you'll be ready to rock n roll" he smirked

"I forgot how much of a rush this could be" she giggled

"I know right" he chuckled at her enthusiasm

"It's like way better than sex"

"Wouldn't go that far pet" he said with a twinkle in his eye

"You know what I mean" she said walking off.

"I do"

XXXXX

Buffy and Spike entered her apartment, Mike had set up candles lighting the way to Buffy's bedroom. Buffy was embarrassed that Spike was around to witness the show of affection

"Uh so I'll be out for a few hours" said Spike turning around to head out the door

"I'm sorry, he likes to surprise me" she shrugged

"No big deal" he said firmly "I'll just be at Vi's if you need me"

Buffy smiled gratefully "Thanks"

"No problem" he said retreating out of the door.

Buffy smiled brightly and followed the candle light to her bedroom; Mike lay on her bed wearing nothing just rose petals covering his modesty. "Wow" she chuckled

"Too much?" he asked

"Uh just a little" she admitted "What if Dawn were here?"

"I called ahead asked her to give us a few hours" he smirked

"Well this is all very sweet but I'm so tired honey" she said as she shrugged off her jacket and sat on the bed.

"So are you rejecting me?" he asked

"No it's just I've had a really long day" she sighed

He began to massage her shoulders trailing small kisses on each of them "But I miss you" he pouted sadly

She looked at him and he gave her a sexy grin "I can't resist you Mr. Madden" she giggled

"I know" he winked kissing her passionately

XXXXX

Spike burst through the door, startling a few of the girl that had come to help Dawn with research.

"Spike are you okay? What happened?" asked Dawn

"That bloody rich ponce!" he vented

"Oh yeah…" Dawn cringed "I was meant to give you a heads up on that whole deal. Sorry"

"Who the hell does he think he is?!" Spike yelled

"Uh her boyfriend?" Dawn reminded him

"Well yeah but…" he looked deflated

"I know you don't like him Spike, but Buffy does and he's good for her y'know he can give her a good life"

"I know" He calmed down "I just don't like him that's all, there's something off about him"

"Spike have you ever thought that's just because you're…" she braced herself for impact "Jealous?"

"Me? Jealous?" he scoffed angrily "I am not bloody jealous! I just don't think he's right for Buffy"

"Oh sure because he treats her nice, takes her out places, lavishes her with flowers and gifts? Yeah he's an ass" said Dawn sarcastically

"Okay I might be a tiny bit jealous" he admitted

Dawn gave him a smile "Knew it" she said turning the page of a big old dusty book

"Any joy on the Ace front?" he asked

"Nah hopefully Willow can figure out something when she gets here"

"Yeah I'm sure she will. Red's got the brains"

XXXXX

Spike spent a short part of the evening with Dawn helping with research when he got bored and figured he'd take out his frustrations on a vamp or two, or maybe a demon if he was lucky. After giving a few fledges a good kicking he decided to call it a night and head back to Buffy's apartment, he'd given Buffy and Mr. Moneybags enough alone time he was about to crash the party. As he walked along the sidewalk that led to the apartment he noticed Mike leave, he pondered for a moment about what he was about to do.

"Sod it" he said following Mike's Audi in his grandsire's Viper.

Spike held back a few cars but kept a close eye on Mike's car, they drove through the city to a neighborly part of town. Mike pulled on to the driveway of a sizable house and got out of the car

"Rich bastard" scoffed Spike as he pulled up he noticed a woman come out to greet him, Spike was immediately suspicious and decided to take a closer look. Being cautious as not to be seen he sneaked down the side of the house and peered in the window.


	8. Chapter Eight - We Need To Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: I hope you're enjoying this story please let me know if you are please please review!

CHAPTER EIGHT

'We Need To Talk'

Spike stormed into Buffy's apartment "Buffy!" he yelled as he came to a standstill outside her bedroom door "Buffy!" he knocked.

"Jesus Spike it's two in the morning what the hell is going on?" Buffy asked opening her door slightly

"Get dressed we need to talk" he said firmly

"Is everything okay?" she asked

"Just get dressed, I'll be in the living room" he said

Buffy shrugged and put some pyjama pants on with a cami and went out to the living room "What is this about because I've gotta be up early" she snapped

"Sit down" he said

"What's happened?" she asked

"Please just sit" he told her

She sat on the couch as he positioned himself in front of her on the coffee table "Look I'm sitting now what is it?"

"I followed Mike" he said

"You did what?!" she raged

"I followed Mike, something about the guy just doesn't sit right with me so I followed him bloody good job I did. I don't know how to tell you this, I know you're fond of the bloke but Buffy he's married" Spike waited for her response

Buffy took a deep breath "I know"

"I'm sorry love… what? You know?" he asked

"Yeah of course I do" she said

"And you're okay with that?"

"It's not like that Spike, he's gunna leave his wife" she smiled a little "And then we can be together properly"

"Are you insane?!"

"Spike…"

"You know how bloody cliché this is right? You're his buggering secretary and you're shagging him! He's bloody married Buffy!"

"Yeah but it's not working out!" she spat "You don't understand!"

"No! I understand perfectly Buffy; you're his bit on the side. The girl he goes to when his Mrs says she has a headache! It's not real love" he told her

"And what would you know about real love?!" she asked "a hundred years following Drusilla around like a lost puppy but she never loved you! She tossed you aside every time Angelus was in the mix!" she yelled

"We're not talking about me! God Buffy how could you be so naïve"

"Naïve? What the hell do you know? You haven't been around in ten years Spike you can't just come back and tell me how to live my life!"

"You're gunna end up getting seriously hurt and I don't want that for you!"

"Then that's my mistake Spike! You can't protect me from everything"

"If you wanna make the biggest mistake of your life and go with him then fine but I won't be your shoulder to cry on when it goes tits up"

"And why would I cry on your shoulder Spike? We don't know each other anymore!"

"Yeah you're right because the Buffy I knew would see this for what it really is"

"I am not the same Twenty-two year old girl that you knew! I don't even know what happened to her!"

"Well I do" he said softly

"Then please enlighten me"

"She's lost; she cut herself off from her friends and from her family when she needed them most. She gave up probably the one thing that made her the girl she was and for what? So she could live out her fantasy of being a normal girl? You say you're happy Buffy but I just don't feel it. You say you're in love with Mr Moneybags but you don't look at him the way you're supposed to. The way… I look at you"

"So that's what this is about?" she asked "You're jealous?"

"Jealousy has sod all to do with it Buffy"

"No I think it does! You just can't stand to see me really happy with somebody else!"

"No Buffy I want you to be happy god that's all I ever wanted for you! It's about you offering yourself out to the first bloke with a wad of cash!"

Buffy struck him hard across the face "You don't know anything about me or Mike!" she seethed "Get out!"

"Buffy…"

"Get out Spike" she said with tears threating to fall from her eyes

"Look I didn't mean…"

Buffy cut him off "Just go"

Spike got up and headed for the door "I'm sorry Buffy, I just want what's best for you" he said walking out of the door.

Buffy's body shook as her tears came pouring out of her, she barely noticed Willow appear in a flash of light

"Hey guess who's here" Willow chirped "Oh Buffy what's wrong? What happened?" she asked immediately hugging her friend

"Everything is such a mess Will" she sobbed "How did you get here so quick?"

"One of the Wicca's teleported me here but that doesn't matter, what's going on?" asked the redhead

"I've really screwed up Willow" Buffy sobbed

Willow held her friend tighter "it's okay Buffy, I'm here" she soothed

XXXXX

Dawn had fallen asleep reading when Spike woke her and told her what had just happened, she was in shock. She never thought Buffy would be as stupid as to get involved with a married man.

"This is just so unlike her" said Dawn in disbelief

"I know" sighed Spike

"So what are we gunna do?" she asked

"Not a lot we can do Nibblet, it's her life"

"I'll talk to her make her see sense"

"I don't think that'll be any use Dawn unless you want a bloody brilliant slap across the face" he said gesturing to the red hand print that still was on his face.

"Jeez" she said looking at it "I guess she found her Slayer strength"

"Nah this was just a highly pissed off woman slap, if she'd have been at full Slayer power I would've had a broken nose" he smirked

"I guess we should just leave her to it, she'll realize in the end right?" said Dawn worriedly

"I suppose so"

"God that jerk! He offered me a job and everything! What a slime ball" Dawn cringed

"I told you something was up with him" Spike had a satisfied smirk on his face

"Okay you were right, I was wrong. A gold star for you" Dawn rolled her eyes

XXXXX

Buffy had spent the last hour telling Willow everything, about Mike, about Ace and the girls that were killed and about Spike. She was all out of tears; Willow had made her some tea to calm her down a little.

"Look Buff don't worry, we'll figure this all out. I already have a few theories on this Ace guy. And you know how Spike gets when he sees you with another guy, granted that other guy shouldn't be married but hey that's your choice and I'm not judging"

"I'm glad you're here Will" Buffy managed a small smile

"Me too" Willow returned her smile "But in all honesty what are you going to do about Mike? From what you've told me it doesn't sound very promising, again not judging"

"I dunno, I'm just so confused" she held her head in her hands "I think I love him, but I know deep down that he's gunna hurt me. I'm not stupid, these things rarely work out but it's just… I dunno I guess I'm scared to be alone, I mean I'm in my thirties now most women my age have houses and husbands and babies. I never thought that it would be possible for me to have any of those things a few years ago but I can now and I want them… does that sound stupid?" she asked

"No" smiled Willow "It's perfectly normal to want those things, so say Mike isn't the right guy. There's plenty more out there that would be lucky to have you Buffy"

Buffy smiled "Thank you, it's getting late. I bet you're beat?"

"Nah I'm still on Rio time, its 8am there. I'm gunna go find Dawnie get a start on the research"

"Okay" said Buffy

"You get some sleep, you've had an emotional night" Willow hugged her

"Thank you for coming"

"Don't mention it; I'm always here for you Buffy"

The pair exchanged smiles and hugs once more before Willow set off for Vi's. Buffy padded into her bedroom and flopped into bed with a tired sigh, she closed her eyes as a peaceful sleep took over her body.


	9. Chapter Nine - Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews so far! You guys are awesome!

CHAPTER NINE

'Flashbacks'

Willow and Dawn sat chatting about their lives since they last got together, Willow told Dawn about a new girlfriend and Dawn told her about her split from Dominic. Willow sympathised with the brunette.

"Jeez everybody seems to have romantical issues right now" Willow sighed

"You heard about Buffy then?" She asked

"Yeah... I feel bad for her; she's still fighting for that sense of normalcy"

"Well gee who wants to be normal anyways? I'd rather have this life full of adventure than to be worrying if I'm keeping with the latest trends and wondering if Brad and Angelina are gunna adopt another kid. No I'd much rather be here looking up strange markings that were on vampire murder victims" Dawn smiled

"You know that is so weird right?"

"Yeah exactly weird and wonderful instead of normal and monotonous"

"I supposed that's one way to look at it" Willow giggled

"It's true, without the el weirdo lifestyle, I wouldn't even be here..."

"Then that's something to be thankful for" smiled Willow

XXXXX

Buffy hardly slept she tossed and turned all night, she wondered what it was about the argument with Spike that felt her feeling empty with a side of guilt. She knew her relationship with Mike wasn't exactly conventional, and it probably wasn't going to end with the two of them riding off into the sunset together. She knew that but she still wanted him, maybe Spike had just put everything into perspective to her. Or maybe she was going to do was she always did, try to prove him wrong.

She knocked on the door of Slayer Central, and was greeted by Katie who showed her around the compound. It was a huge mansion with many rooms most of the girls were roomies, thankfully they had solved the bathroom trauma she'd had in Sunnydale by fitting adjoining bathrooms to each room.

Katie led Buffy down the hall to the research room, when Spike came walking down the hall.

"Buffy, have you got a minute?" He asked

"Not now" she said unable to meet his gaze

"Please..." He asked again

Buffy sighed heavily "Katie can you give us a minute?"

"Sure I'll let Dawn and Willow know you're here" she smiled and walked on alone

"Two minutes" Buffy told him

"I just wanted to apologise, I was way out of line last night" he said

"Okay"

"It was just a shock to me, I mean I knew Mr Moneybags was a sleazy git but you..."

"Mr Moneybags as you called him is my boyfriend have some god damn respect!"

"If he had any respect for women or even you for that matter he wouldn't have put you in this situation"

"Oh that's rich you're talking about respect? Where was your respect for me when we were screwing?" She spat

"That was different!" He raised his voice

"Oh yeah? Different how?" She asked

"I loved you" he said quietly

"Of course you did!" She yelled

"Oh so we're back to that now are we?"

"When did you ever prove your love to me?" She scoffed

"When I saved the bleeding world gave up my life for you! Question is when did you prove your love for me?"

That silenced Buffy

"Exactly, and you wonder why I didn't believe you" he said sauntering off

Dawn and Willow emerged from the Research room "are you okay?" Dawn asked

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" She asked

"We kinda heard the whole thing" said Willow looking concerned

"Why should I give a damn what a stupid vampire thinks right?"

Dawn and Willow nodded sympathetically

"So why is it his opinion actually matters to me?" Buffy broke down

XXXXX

Buffy tried her best to get in research mode with the others but alas she was plagued with thoughts of a certain bleach blond vampire, he had been right she never had shown any sort of feeling for him. She knew that it must have come as a shock to him that in his final moments with her in Sunnydale she had opened up to him and let herself feel for him, she remembered what it felt like their hands engulfed in flames and she spoke those three words to him. His reply had shocked her more than anything 'No you don't, but thanks for saying it'. She thought back to the night prior to the final fight, everything had been so different then…

*SUNNYDALE, MAY 19TH 2003*

Buffy walked down the steps to the basement, she caught a glimpse of him sat deep in thought on his cot with the amulet swinging in front of his face. As soon as he saw her he stood and stared at her, there were no words spoken both of them knew exactly what the other was thinking. Buffy approached Spike with caution as did he; they stood staring into each other's eyes. Spike took an unneeded breath and opened his mouth to say something; Buffy cut his words off before they were spoken with a kiss. A kiss they'd not shared before; there was no anger, no frustration, just a sweet kiss. As the kiss ended Spike was left stunned.

"What was that for?" he asked

"For everything" she smiled "I know I don't usually show my gratitude, but I might not live through this…"

Spike cut her off "That's not true! You'll still be here tomorrow… I'll make damn sure of it"

"I dunno, something about this makes me think maybe I can't win" she shrugged

"Slayer…Buffy" he corrected "You are one of the toughest bint's I know, you're gunna get through this and live happily ever after with the Scoobies. Just you wait and see" he smiled tracing her cheek with his index finger

She nuzzled into him "I hope so, but if not I don't wanna go with any regrets"

He frowned "What do you mean?"

"Us" she said barely audible

"Buffy…" he started

"No don't" she begged "Can we just be us now, the new us?"

He nodded.

XXXXX

*PRESENT DATE*

"Buffy? Buffy?" Willow gave her friend a nudge

"What?" she asked slightly dazed "Oh sorry" she apologized

"Thinking about Spike?" asked Dawn

"Yeah… As much as I hate to admit it" She groaned

"Well I think we found something that's gunna take your mind off it for a while" smiled Willow.

"Great, what did you find out?" asked Buffy.

A/N: The flash back popped into my head whilst re-watching Chosen, you know the part where Buffy comes down to the basement and all you see is Spike at one end of the room and Buffy at the other and it fades to black? Well I know everybody has their own take on what did or did not happen, Joss is a genius letting us all make up our own minds as to what happened so this was my version of events that took place during 'the blackout' in Chosen.


	10. Chapter Ten - Forgiveness Maybe?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews so far! You guys are awesome! Also this is going to be a little short, my apologies guys but chapter eleven will be longer I promise!

CHAPTER TEN

'Forgiveness Maybe?'

Buffy let out an exhausted sigh as she entered her apartment, she noticed her answering machine was flashing she hit the play button.

'Hey Buffy, it's Mike. Just wondering how you are I haven't heard from you in a few days. I miss you. Call me'

Buffy sighed again. She completely forgot about Mike in the mist of all the insanity that was her previous life, she was way too tired to even return his call right now. She slipped off her boots and padded into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed and closed her eyes. Within a few moments a loud knock came at her front door, with a huff Buffy got up and went to answer it.

She opened it to see Mike standing there

"Hey" she said tiredly

"Hey? That's all? I've been going out of my mind with worry!" he told her, pushing past her to get into her apartment.

"I'm sorry; I've just been so busy… With Dawnie and my friend Willow just came into town y'know how it is, girly catch ups and such. I'm sorry"

"I thought you were just ignoring me" he said sadly

"Don't be silly, I wouldn't do that" she said snaking her arms around his neck

"I've done it Buffy" he smiled brightly

"Done what?" she asked

"I've left her…"

"Oh"

"Oh? Is that all you can say? We've been planning this for months"

"I know and its great" she forced a smile

"Then why am I the only one with a true smile here?"

"We need to talk Mike"

XXXXX

Spike strolled into the Research Room at Slayer Central, "So what's the score?" he asked

"What?" asked Willow

"Dawn said you found something out?"

"Oh right yeah, uh I've managed to look up the markings on all reliable databases and some non-reliable ones too. They all say the same thing"

"Which is?" he asked

"An ancient evil, Classicus translated into English as Ace. He ruled one of the demon dimensions thousands of years ago"

"So what does that have to do with me and Buffy?" he asked

"Well the thing is he got trapped here about ten years ago somebody invoked his power to close the Hellmouth"

"The amulet? I thought that was all Wolfram & Hart's doing?"

"Yeah well it seems they didn't count on this guy to survive being torn from his dimension to this one"

"So what does he want?"

"There's a ritual, he needs the last two people who were in the Hellmouth so he can reverse the spell" Willow told him

"And what happens if he manages to do that?"

"The Hellmouth won't just be a mouth it will literally be hell on earth"

"God I love apocalypses" he sighed.

XXXXX

Spike tapped on Buffy's door and waited for an answer, Mike appeared at the door.

"Oh… I'm looking for Buffy" said Spike

"She's sleeping, she's really tired" said Mike with a smirk

"Right, wouldn't want to wake her. Can you just tell her that William stopped by?"

"Sure"

Mike closed the door on him

"Who was that?" asked Buffy coming out of the bathroom

"Uh kids" he shrugged

"Oh that's weird"

"Yeah you know the youth of today…" he said nervously "So have you given my offer some thought?" he asked

She sat down on the couch and wrapped her arms around herself "I have, I'm sorry Mike I can't do this. My sister has only just got here I can't just run away and start over again"

He knelt down in front of her "She can come with us? Come on Buffy we can make a great life together just like we planned" he pleaded

"Mike, do you love me?" she asked

"Of course I do"

"Really? Because we've been dating for almost ten months and you've only told me you love me once"

"Well you haven't been so forth coming with feelings either Buffy"

"I know, but I had to protect myself you're married for Christ sake!"

"Technically now separated"

"Mike" she took his hands in hers "You don't love me, I'm just a way out of your marriage"

"Buffy that's not true"

"Yes it is, you just can't be alone. I can't do this anymore, I think you should go back to your wife and try work things out because I'm not the girl for you"

"Okay…" he let go of her hands and stood up "Is there somebody else?" he asked

Buffy thought for a moment "Yeah, I guess there always has been. I just never realised it"

"Take care of yourself Buffy" he smiled

"You too" she hugged him tightly and watched him leave.

XXXXX

Dawn bumped into Spike on her way into Buffy's apartment building "Judging from the look on your face it was Spike vs. Buffy round 3?" she asked

"Not exactly, that git Mike is there. I didn't talk to her" he sighed

"Oh… say why don't we go get some coffee or something. I really don't wanna be around that guy"

"Sure" he shrugged

"There's a great place round the corner" she said linking arms with him "I know you guys are fighting right now but you'll make up"

"I don't think so Nibblet not this time" he told her

"Look you guys have been through worse, your problem is you're both as stubborn as each other" she chuckled

"Things have been said and done that can't be taken back"

"You can never change anything that's been done Spike, but you can forgive each other and I know you two can do that" she smiled


	11. Chapter 11 - Can We Just Be Us?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated for a while but I've just come back from Fuerteventura after having spent two weeks out there. This chapter is going to be a short one also so apologies for that but I promise to get a full chapter with lots of Spuffy goodness to you guys ASAP! Also thank you to everybody that has reviewed you guys are awesome!

CHAPTER ELEVEN

'Can We Just Be Us?'

Dawn and Spike sat at a booth in a small diner round the corner from Buffy's apartment building.

"So?" Dawn questioned him after taking a sip of her coffee

"So what?" He asked

"Are you gunna be a man...pire or a whimp...pire?"

"You're really pushing it Summers" he groaned

"Well duh!" She yelled a little too loudly drawing attention to them "look I just want my sister to be happy and I think this has been a long time coming. I mean you guys have had your problems but you've always been there for each other"

"That's just the thing Dawn, what if we fuck this up? I can't imagine losing her again"

"You can't possibly make it anymore fucked up" she said sarcastically

"Dawn Summers wash your mouth out! A young lady like you can't be spewing such profanities"

"Spike, I'm twenty-six next thing y'know you'll be telling me I can't have sex"

Spike looked mortified and choked on his coffee "why would you even say that?"

"Just to make you feel uncomfortable" she smiled wickedly

"I guess I missed out on a lot huh?" He said sadly

"Yep you did, I wasn't going to stay sixteen forever Spike..." She smiled "look do I have to beg you to talk to Buffy one last time? Because I totally will!"

"Alright I'll talk to her" he sighed

"Perfect" she chuckled pulling out her cell phone and putting it to her ear

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Calling Buffy"

"No don't!"

"Hey Buffy, just checking the coast is clear"

"Uh yeah, he's gone" Buffy's voice was hear faintly

"Great, I'll be home in a few"

"See you soon Dawnie"

Dawn placed her cell phone on the table "he's gone, so no time like the present eh Spike?"

"You evil bint"

"You won't be saying that when you're all smoochy with Buffy later"

XXXXX

Spike stood nervously on Buffy's doorstep, with a crack of his neck he braved himself and knocked on the door. Seconds later he heard Buffy groan "Dawnie did you forget your keys again?" as she opened the door. "Oh… Hey" she smiled awkwardly

"Hi" he took a deep unneeded breath "Can I come in?" he asked

"Sure" she opened the door wider and stepped out of the way.

"Moneybags… Uh Mike not around?" he asked

"Nope" she wrapped her arms around herself "Probably won't be seeing him again actually"

"Did you two have a lover's tiff?" he smirked

"I broke up with him" she said simply

"Oh…" said Spike stunned.

"You were right"

"How's that?" he asked

"He didn't want me, well maybe he did but I was just a way out of his loveless marriage he didn't want to be alone." She told him

"I see"

"So yeah, you were right. You can get your gloat on now"

"I don't want to"

"Please just get it over with because I know you've got something to say, its written all over your face" she spat.

"I can't say that I'm not loving the fact that you said I'm right because I really am, you don't say it often. I take my crumbs when I can get them, but I'm not loving the fact that you're upset. I know you had feelings for the bloke"

Buffy laughed softly "Did I? I know I should be crying and there should be ice cream and chocolate and a girly get together to discuss why men are scumbags but I can't, I don't want to because the truth is I didn't love him. I cared about him don't misunderstand me on that but I couldn't let myself fall in love with him"

"protecting yourself, nice move Slayer" he smirked

"No not protecting myself. I couldn't fall in love with him because I was already in love with somebody else, took me a long time to realise it. I found myself comparing Mike to that person in every single way possible"

"Buffy…"

"No let me finish" she pleaded "It hit me like a ton of bricks yesterday when we fought. you were jealous, I was defensive and I thought to myself that's the way it's always been for as long as I can remember you make some stupid remark and I jump down your throat convinced that I'm right, and so far it's been you that's been right on the money, with Angel and Riley and god even Parker! And now I realise why. I have feelings for you Spike, and it scares me to death that you can mean so much to me and that at the drop of a hat you can just go away again that I won't be able to tell you properly how I feel. Because I felt it that day in the Hellmouth for the first time I let myself feel for you, and you just shrugged it off like it was nothing…"

"it may have seemed that way Buffy, but I was terrified it was a lie. Just a line"

"just a line?" she scoffed "you know damn well it wasn't, you felt it too didn't you?"

He gulped "yeah I did"

"and now we're bound together because of some stupid amulet and a demon that wants us both dead, I thought I'd left that life behind that I was finally a normal girl. I don't wanna be normal anymore Spike" she cried, her tears rolling down her face.

"you have never been normal Buffy, you've always been extra special" he said brushing away her tears

"I love you Spike"

There it was she'd said it out loud and in person for the second time Spike swore he felt his heartbeat. She'd said those three little words and there was no impending death, well at least he didn't think so.

"I love you too Buffy, you know I do."

She smiled and kissed him sweetly "Spike do you think we can just be us? A new us?" she asked

"I think we can" he smiled.


	12. Chapter Twelve - Familiarity

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated for a while. This chapter is going to be a short one also so apologies for that but I promise to get a full chapter with lots of Spuffy goodness to you guys ASAP! Also thank you to everybody that has reviewed you guys are awesome!

CHAPTER TWELVE

'Familiarity'

Spike woke alone in Buffy's bed. He sighed heavily "Same old, same old" he mumbled moving out of the bed trying to find his jeans that had been ripped off of him the night before.

Buffy entered the room with two mugs in hand "what are you doing?" She asked.

"Don't worry I'm just trying to find my shirt then I'll be out of your hair" he snapped

"What?" She asked

"Last night was a mistake" he said pulling on his retrieved shirt.

"What?" She cried "So you're leaving?"

"Why would I want to stay?" He asked

"What?"

Spike looked at her "it's the same old thing isn't it Buffy you want to be this new us but I wake up once again to find you gone"

Buffy looked at him for a moment "Spike I just got up to heat you some blood" she gestured to the mugs in her hands "98.6 I thought you could use a little pick me up after last night"

"Oh"

"Yeah..." She set the mugs on the bedside table "Spike everything I said last night was true, when I said I want this to be a new us I meant it. I love you Spike, no more running away, no more fighting. Just us"

"Say it again"

"What part? The running? The fighting? The new us?"

"No. You know what part"

She smiled "I love you Spike"

"I love you too" he smiled brightly taking her into his arms and kissing her passionately

XXXXX

Dawn flicked aimlessly through books upon books and still found nothing remotely helpful until she came across a text that seemed familiar to her "Willow wake up!"

"Don't warn the tadpoles!" Willow shouted.

"Frog dream again?" She asked

"Uh huh, those things are just too slimy and with the flies. Yuk"

"Yeah they are gross, but all frog related things aside. I think I found something" she showed her the text

"I think we need to make a few calls" said Willow

XXXXX

The sun had set over an hour ago and Buffy and Spike walked up to the door of Slayer central hand in hand.

"Why did we get out of bed again?" Buffy grumbled

"Because Red called, sounds important love"

"For once I wish that we were more important" she pouted

"We are but we're heroes this is what we do"

"Do heroes get time off?"

"Coming from a slayer that hasn't slayed in ten years" he smirked holding the door open for her

"Shut up" she said stepping past him

"Buffy you're here" said Vi

"Yeah where else would I be?" She asked

"I was told to take you straight to Willow" said Vi taking her by the arm

They walked down the hall and into the research room.

"Okay what's with the big who-ha"

Angel turned to face her "Buffy..."

"Angel"

"Spike..." Said Angel

"Peaches"

"Well now that everybody knows everybody..." Said Dawn sarcastically "we've got news"

"Again? I don't like it when you have news Nibblet and what is he doing here?" Asked Spike

"Saving your ass as always William" Angel yelled "and why are you two holding hands?"

Buffy let go of Spike's hand quickly "don't tell me you're sleeping with this idiot again!" Angel yelled

"Idiot?!" Challenged Spike, stepping in front of Angel

"Guys..." Said Willow

"You think that just because you don't want her, nobody else can?" Asked Spike

"I let her go so she could have a real relationship with a real man not some idiot like you!"

"I think that's up to Buffy? Who gave you the right to decide for her!"

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" Yelled Buffy but it was unheard by the squabbling between the two vampires she'd heard enough and left the room

"Do the right thing Spike! For once in your existence"

"Guys..." Willow tried to shout over them

"You're a piece of work Angelus, you hurt her god knows how many times then deny her of happiness with someone else!" Yelled Spike

"HEY!" Shouted Willow. Both vampires turned to face the red headed witch "Buffy's gone"

Both vampires glanced around the room. "Bollocks" sighed Spike

XXXXX

Buffy strode down the corridor, wiping tears that had spilled down her face. When her cell phone rang, she took it out of her jacket pocket and noticed the caller ID - it was Mike. She hesitated but answered it.

"Hello"

"Buffy I need to see you" he begged

"I'm sorry Mike I can't do this" she sighed

"Please Buff"

She took a deep breath "okay where are you?"

"The office"

"I'll be there in ten" she hung up

Mike slowly put the phone down.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" Asked a familiar voice.


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Old Faces

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated for a while I've had a bit of writers block with this story I'm also developing another hopefully the first chapter of that should be up soon so check that out. Also thank you to everybody that has reviewed you guys are awesome!

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

'Old Faces'

Mike sat behind his desk with a deep cut above his eye; he trembled in fear of the entity that stood before him. "What do you want with Buffy anyway?" he asked.

"Me and Buffy go back a long way, she'll be so thrilled to see me" they responded

"What is it with people from her past popping up out of the woodwork?" he asked in a hush tone.

"Aww she's got her gang back together, I can't wait for this reunion"

"You're a monster" said Mike

"Thank you"

XXXXX

Buffy made her way through the office and got to Mike's door; she braced herself and went in. She immediately saw Mike's eye "Mike! Oh my god are you okay?" she asked rushing towards him.

"I'd say he's a fine specimen Buffy, didn't know you had it in you to date another normal guy"

Buffy looked behind her, she knew the voice "Riley?" she asked as she slowly turned around.

"The one and only" he smirked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well thought I'd stop by see how you're doing" he smiled sweetly before striking her across the face. "Opps my bad" he said retrieving her from the floor and holding her by her shoulders as she tried to regain her thoughts.

Buffy turned to Mike "Get out of here" she yelled. Quickly Mike scrambled to his feet and ran out of the office.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked Riley

"What's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted? I thought you only dated dead guys?" he smirked

"You're wrong…" she said softly

Riley struck her again "No I'm right and you know it" he hit her again making her stumble back

"Okay I let you get a few cheap shots in… now you're going down!" she yelled

XXXXX

Spike & Dawn burst through the door of Buffy's apartment shouting her name, Spike quickly went through to the bedroom to see if she was there. Whilst Dawn ran through the apartment checking other rooms

Mike walked through the open door "hello? Anybody home?" He whimpered

Spike emerged from the bedroom "what happened to you mate?" He asked

"I was attacked by some guy in my office he wanted Buffy" he explained

"Buffy? Where is she?" Asked Dawn coming from out of her room, her voice tinged with worry.

"My office, they got into a pretty huge fight. She told me to leave, I was gunna call the cops but the guy's face was... Well kind of mutilated. I figured one of you guys could help"

"Nibblet you stay her patch up Moneybags here, I'll go and see if she's still at the office" said Spike heading for the door

"No Spike I wanna come with you" said Dawn

"We don't have time for this, god knows what the hell she's facing it could be Ace... I can't let her down now" said Spike

"Okay... You call me as soon as you can" she pleaded

"The guy" said Mike slowly "it's like she knew him"

"What?" Asked Spike

"She didn't seem happy to see him" he replied

"Catch a name?" Asked Dawn

"Yeah Riley?" Said Mike

"Oh my god, Spike get there now" demanded Dawn

"What? It's only the toy soldier she can handle him" said Spike flippantly

"Yeah that's great only we received word from Xander about six months ago that Riley was dead" she told him.

Spike ran out of the apartment as quick as he could. Dawn ushered Mike into the kitchen and sat him down at the kitchen table and rummaged through Buffy's cupboards looking for a first aid kit.

"Jeez my sister has been out of the loop for too long! Where the heck is the first aid kit?" She said out loud

"It's under the sink" said Mike

She retrieved the first aid kit and sat on a chair in front of him.

"So she's been out of the loop huh? From what exactly?" He asked

"Nothing you'd wanna know about Mike" she said softly

"Well seeing as how I've got a wound from a war I didn't even know I was a part of the least you could do is give me a few answers? That Riley guy he's supposed to be dead right? So he's like what? A zombie?"

"Could be... I'd have to see him for myself to be sure; Buffy isn't like us she's... Special" said Dawn wiping his eye of blood

"I always knew there was something about her, she was kind of mysterious y'know" he smiled a little

"That's our Buffy" Dawn smiled

"So what is she?" He asked "some kind of military woman?"

Dawn giggled a little "I won't tell her you said that. No she's a vampire slayer"

"A what?" Mike asked stunned

Dawn sighed "I never thought I'd be saying this again but here goes... Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number..." She shivered the whole speech still gave her Goosebumps

"That was up until about ten years ago, Buffy and the rest of us were in the fight of our lives. We lost some good people that day. But it was also the day and Buffy and Willow worked some major magic mojo and turned every potential into a slayer..."

"What?" Asked Mike in disbelief

She rolled her eyes "Okay I'll start from the beginning..."

XXXXX

Spike ran through the office until he reached Mike's door he almost took it off its hinges, he roared in full game face into the room. He scoured the room, there was evidence of a fight broken furniture and glass had been shattered but no sign of Buffy or Riley.

"Bloody hell" he groaned. He was able to pick up Buffy's scent and quickly followed it

XXXXX

Buffy woke slowly opening her eyes

"Well there's my favourite girl" chuckled Riley

Buffy tried to move but she was unable to, her wrists had been shackled to the roof of the darkened cave she stood in. Her feet were also bound together.

"I thought you were just gunna nap the day away, we've got big plans for you Summers no time for sleeping" he smirked

"How the hell did you get me here?" She snapped

"Hmm good question, well it was pretty obvious you weren't going to come willingly. Luckily I'd foreseen that little problem; I know how difficult you can be. So with just a little injection of my special little drug you were away with the fairies"

"Good job. I'm impressed" she said sarcastically

"Good I'm glad you approve" he smiled "The boss is going to be so excited to see you"

"What the hell happened to you Riley? You were good old corn fed Iowa boy, reliable, sensible Riley..."

"He's dead"

"I figured, the Riley I knew would never ever be involved in something like this" she spat

"Oh please you never knew Riley, you barely even noticed him. Even when you were dating him, too wrapped up in your own little world, slaying or even laying vampires. He was too good for you" he yelled

"You're right he was... What happened to him? Please I just want to know" she asked

"Just like every other good guy Buffy, his luck ran out. He was in the jungle fighting a demon, funny story because I actually happen to be that demon. Iblis... Pleased to meet you" he smiled

"So what you just take on the form of your victims? That's sick"

"That's death sweetie, and no not just any victims. Victims that will serve me well in my quests" he replied

"Quest? Quest for what?"

"The very same as my master, to return home"

Buffy was slyly pulling at her chains trying to break free _'keep him talking'_ she told herself.

"So you and Ace are from the same neck of the woods?"

"He is my king, my lord, my god"

"And you chose Riley because?" She asked gently pulling her chains once more.

"Ah sweet innocent little Buffy, we knew you once had feelings for the guy. We would have used Angelus or William the bloody but that had already been done to death"

"A little more mind games for me to contend with..." She said sadly, whilst tugging again on her chains "well I think I've got all the information I need" she smiled as she took one last tug on the chains that broke free. "Now the fun begins"

She swung her chains that were still attached to her arm like a lasso, striking 'Riley' in the head.

"You little-"

"Hey watch your mouth" a female voice was heard from behind him. The brunette swiftly delivered a knockout punch to the demon. She stepped over his unmoving form "Hey B, I didn't know you where into chains" she chuckled

"Faith? What are you doing here?" Buffy asked "not that I'm not happy to see you I am, I mean that punch was really something. When did you learn how to do that?" She asked

Faith smiled "Uh few months ago, I find it works wonders" she said freeing Buffy's wrists and feet from the chains

"Nice to have you back, but seriously what are you doing here?"

"The Bat Signal" she smirked "figured you could use a little help"

"Dawn?" Buffy asked

"Close, Willow" she told her "c'mon we gotta get out of here, you hurt?"

"Nah I'm good, but uh he's stirring"

"Unlucky for him" Faith smiled wickedly as the demon got up.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Blame Game

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated for a while I've had a bit of writers block with this story but now the creative juices are flowing again it's time to pick up where we left off yay! Hope you guys enjoy it and please review!

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

'The Blame Game'

Spike got to the opening of the cave and ran inside as fast as his legs could carry him. He saw Buffy and Faith whaling on the 'Riley' demon.

Riley fought off the two slayers sending them stumbling back a few paces.

"Hey Spike" Faith greeted, going back to attack 'Riley'

"Are you okay love?" Spike asked holding Buffy in his arms

"I'm fine" she smiled, nuzzling into his hands that where either side of her head.

Spike grabbed her by the neck and pulled her towards him roughly "Faith let him go!" He bellowed

"What?" Asked Faith spinning around to find Buffy in his clutches "Spike what the hell?"

"Let him go or I pop princesses head like a zit" he told her

"Spike" Buffy choked

"You let him leave, I let her go" Spike told Faith

"No Faith" Buffy choked again as Spike squeezed her neck harder

Faith looked at Buffy then back at the Riley lookalike. Slowly she released Riley from her grip. He scrambled to his feet and ran out of the cave. With one swift movement Spike threw Buffy over to Faith sending them both crashing into the cave wall.

XXXXX

Faith helped Buffy through the door of Slayer Central. Her body ached that was some fight but still she had to get Buffy some help. She had been knocked out since Spike threw her at the wall.

"Guys little help here?" Faith yelled.

A few slayers scrambled to help Faith with Buffy.

"What happened?" Asked Vi

Buffy was loaded on to a gurney and was wheeled down to the infirmary, followed by Faith.

"Spike happened" Faith told her

"Spike?" Asked Willow joining the group walking down the hallway

"Yeah it seems he's not as squeaky clean as we thought" said Faith

"Spike" Buffy called out.

Willow and Faith looked at each other sadly as they reached the infirmary.

"What happened?" Asked Dawn removing herself from Mike's side.

"Spike he... Well he attacked Buffy" Willow told her

"What? He wouldn't..." Said Dawn in shock

"Well better believe it, brace yourself guys William The Bloody is back" said Faith walking out of the door.

XXXXX

Buffy stirred, she took a moment to adjust to her surroundings. "Dawn?" She called.

Dawn was sat beside her bed and woke immediately "I'm right here Buffy"

"How did I get here?" She asked

"Uh Faith brought you in, seems like you've got a bit of concussion" Dawn told her

"Right... The cave, Riley... Spike..." She said sadly

"Yeah... What happened Buffy?" Dawn asked

"I don't know one minute he was checking on me making sure I was okay the next he had me by the throat... He's been working for Ace this whole time hasn't he?"

"We're not sure, but it seems like that's what he was doing" Dawn said sadly.

"I'm so stupid I should've known..." Tears slid down Buffy's face

"How could you have known? He fooled us all" Dawn reassured her

"But you weren't close to him! You didn't!-"

"I didn't what?"

"Nothing... It doesn't matter" Buffy said sadly

"Did you? Was there? Uh did you have sex with Spike?" Asked Dawn

"Yes..." Buffy said with fresh tears spilling over her eyes "he probably got such a kick out of that, only thing better than killing a slayer is-"

"Buffy! Spike loves you. There's gotta be a reasonable explanation for all of this maybe he's under some sort of spell or something" Dawn pleaded with her sister "we'll figure this out I promise"

XXXXX

Spike stood outside the grandest hilltop mansion he'd ever seen. It was surrounded by 40ft rocks; it just screamed other worldly to him. A dim light was glowing from the house he knew it was now or never he walked up to the grand entrance and violently gave the door a shove.

He slipped into game face and swaggered through to the grand hall, a red carpet lead to two lavish golden thrones set up on an elaborate stage with steps, under a canopy.

"The man's got flare" Spike murmured to himself.

A man appeared on one of the thrones. Kitted out in what Spike would describe as over the top togs.

"Just what are you seeking vampire" he bellowed

"Could ask you the same question" Spike smirked

"You're him, one of the two" he grinned

"I am..."

"Iblis!" He hollered

"Yeah funny thing..." He smirked revealing the demon's severed head "looks like he's not going to be any use to you. Not like I'd be"

"Go on" Ace grinned

XXXXX

Buffy sat curled up in a chair in her room that she had commandeered at slayer central, her nose stuck in a book, Willow walked in and studied her friend, she looked fragile more fragile than she's ever seen her before. She looked tiny sat in the chair; the bruising around her neck had now turned purple.

"Did you need something?" Asked Buffy looking over the top of her book

"I just wanted to see if you're okay?" Willow replied

"I'm fine" Buffy cast her eyes back down to her book

"Whatcha reading?" Willow asked

"It's nothing..." Said Buffy closing the book shut "I really am okay, these bruises will heal and-"

"But will your heart?" Willow asked

Buffy was taken aback "I've done this before remember? The whole boyfriends turning evil thing... It's no biggie" she shrugged

Willow sat on the edge of Buffy's bed and leaned toward Buffy and placed her hand on her knee "Buffy this is me, just let it out"

Buffy bit her lip "I just..." She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes "It has to be me right? I mean maybe Spike had some sort of catch when he got his soul, maybe not the one moment of true happiness catch but maybe something like it?"

Willow spied the book that Buffy was reading it was the book that contained Angel's curse and the book next to her was the Watchers Diary on William the Bloody "that's what you've been doing? Researching?" She asked

"It has to be me right? I'm the thing that makes their souls go kablooey?"

"Buffy it's not you, we're not even sure that Spike has lost his soul. I mean this could be a spell" Willow reasoned

"It has to be me there's no other reason! It happened with Angel and now it's happening to Spike!" Buffy cried

"Buffy... Spike loved you without a soul, you know that. This isn't him someone is playing with him and we're gunna find out who. I promise" cradling her in her arms.

XXXXX

The Scooby gang and Angel investigations along with a few of The Slayer's top researchers sat surrounded by books with forlorn faces. Angel had been pacing the room for the last half an hour with a book in hand he was barely reading the words, all that was going through his mind is how much of an ass kicking he was going to give Spike when he had the chance. He had believed the bleach blond vampire's feelings for his ex, he knew that only bad things would happen but still Angel had pushed aside his feelings for Buffy and let her make her own mind up about the other vampire. Dawn broke him from his reverie

"Angel for god sake can you stop pacing its damn right distracting!" she shrieked

"Sorry" he mumbled apologetically and sitting down across from her and his son Connor.

"He's just worried" Connor whispered to Dawn.

"Huh?" she asked not really listening getting more and more intrigued by the book that was in front of her.

"My dad… he's just worried about Uncle Spike"

"I doubt your dad is worried about Spike, he hates him. And god I do too if this is the kind of crap he's gunna pull especially when he's hurting my sister!" Dawn said harshly

Connor immediately turned back to his book and kept his mouth zipped.

"Sorry, just long long day is all" she sighed

"I know the feeling. Do you wanna go take a walk? Clear your head a little?" he asked

"Sure… it wouldn't hurt I guess and I'm sure the guys will be okay finding absolutely jack squat without us anyways" she smiled.

XXXXX

Buffy wandered down to the infirmary, she knew that Mike still hadn't left yet his injuries at the hands of Iblis were pretty severe for a human to deal with. He'd suffered two broken ribs and had a pretty awesome gash over his right eye; she looked at him through the door of the infirmary. He was sleeping peacefully 'How did I let him get dragged into this insane world?' she asked herself. She composed herself and opened the door and walked over to his bedside.

"I'm sorry" she whispered sitting down in the chair next to him and taking hold of his hand.

He began to stir; Buffy wiped her face of tears she'd just spilt.

"Buffy?" he asked "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were" she said softly

"I'm okay" he managed a small smile

"I'm sorry you got messed up in all this"

"I always knew there was something about you Miss Summers, I just never knew what it was" he chuckled clutching his broken ribs. "You're special. I get that now"

"Dawn filled you in then?" she asked

"A little, its mostly been the doc here. It seems you're quite the legend"

"I guess" she blushed "I just never wanted any of this; you shouldn't have taken a beating because of who I was"

"I was just caught in the crossfire Buffy, I'm okay… really I am it's not great being banged up but at least now I know the real you" he smiled

"You don't wanna know the real me" she said sadly

"Why not?" he asked

"Because things like this happen. Innocent people that I care about get caught in the crossfire way too much, that's why I tried so hard to make a new life for myself without all the blood, horror and death" she told him

"You can't hide who you are Buffy. The Slayer she's apart of you, the slayer half of you is what makes you, you. And no matter how much you try and kid yourself you know deep down that's who you are"

Buffy smiled a little "You're too damn smart for your own good"

"Not to mention handsome and totally loaded" he laughed wincing again in pain from his ribs. "the truth always comes out in the end Buffy. You just have to be honest with yourself"

Buffy sighed heavily "If only you knew what I went through those seven years"

"You're right I don't know what happened but what I've been told is that you were the one who got the job done no matter what the cost, you were the one that saved the world time and time again. You were the best Slayer in history. You survived then you can survive now, maybe now is the right time for you to get back at what you do best" he smiled.


	15. Chapter 15 - She's Back in Business

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated for a while I've had a bit of writers block with this story but now the creative juices are flowing again it's time to pick up where we left off yay! Hope you guys enjoy it and please review!

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

'She's Back in Business'

After Buffy's pep talk from Mike she was feeling strong, she was feeling empowered. She was feeling like herself again, she'd managed to lose herself whilst in search of her normal life. She managed to seek away from Slayer Central and back to her apartment to collect some of her belongings; it felt weird being back in her own space. The space she'd created in her attempt at normalcy, she opened up her closet and looked through her clothes. There was a time when it would have been filled with jeans and shirts suitable for slaying, but now it was full of charming skirt suits for the office, glamorous dresses for dates with Mike and yoga pants for her occasional workouts.

She dug deeper into the closet and found a box which with a little slayer strength she pulled out and set it on her bed. She took a deep breath before opening the box. She pulled out stakes, a crossbow, one of the bringers knifes, a sizable bottle of holy water and a jewellery box.

"It's now or never" she said to herself as she opened the box and put on the crucifix necklace on herself.

Oh yeah she was back.

XXXXX

Faith walked into Willow's room "Hey, have you seen B?" she asked.

"Not since before she went down to the infirmary to see Mike, she was kinda feeling bad that he got swept up in this whole thing" Willow replied brushing her red locks

"She's not there, one of the nurses said she left a few hours ago" Faith told her

"Where have you looked?" she asked

"Basically everywhere I was hoping she was either crying in her room or with you"

"You don't think she's gone to find Spike?" Willow asked

"I sure hope not, I mean who knows what kind of crap he's

mixed up in right now"

"I'll do a locator spell" said Willow

"Okay just find her…" said Faith

"You're really worried about her aren't you Faith" Willow smiled

"Yeah I am and if you tell anybody I'll kick your ass. I have a reputation to uphold y'know, rogue slayer" she smirked

"I won't tell" Willow smiled "It's nice to have you around Faith"

XXXXX

Buffy walked through the cemetery, dressed in jeans, a plain white tee and her trust old leather jacket she'd managed to grab before Sunnydale went all bad ass crater. She felt weird being back in a cemetery it had been a good few years since she had voluntarily entered one, she knew that whatever she came across tonight she'd fight and she'd win. Just like she did every night in Sunnydale, with Mr Pointy in hand she stalked the graveyard on high alert for any nasties she would encounter. When suddenly she felt that old tingle on the back of her neck, the sure sign that a vampire or demon was in close proximity.

She whirled around to see a pack of vampires, before she knew it she was under attack. She was surrounded, two of the vamps took her down with ease 'this is gunna be harder than I thought' she thought to herself. She had two vamps either side of her neck inches away from piercing it and withdrawing her blood. She managed to throw one of them off her sending him soaring through the air. The other however was a little stronger, she managed to kick her opponent in the back of the head startling him for long enough for her to scramble back to her feet.

"Oh c'mon is that all you got?" she asked as the other three vampires stood in amazement at the little blonde who had just kicked their buddy's asses.

"A Slayer" one of them whimpered

"Actually the original" she smirked

They turned on their heels to leave when Buffy came at them full slayer force knocking them down like pins at the bowling alley. In a blur of brunette curls Faith joined the fray.

"You're gunna have to start paying me for saving your ass like this" Faith chuckled as she wailed on one of the larger vamps.

"I believe Giles deals with the pay checks" said Buffy staking one of them.

An unathletic man appeared on the scene and began taking on one of the vampires before either of the girls knew it the vamp was dust.

"All in a day's work ladies" he grinned

"Xander?!" Buffy screeched happily

"The one and only" he smiled

"Damn B the other two got away" said Faith

Buffy ran over to Xander and pulled him into a rib cracking hug "I missed you" she told him

"I missed you too Buff but oxygen is becoming an issue" he said hoarsely

She immediately let him go "Sorry… what are you doing here?" she asked

"Here to help… I heard what happened I figured you'd need my help" he told her

Buffy smiled "very much"

"So Buffster you're looking good, loving the brown hair… and uh oh god"

"What?" she asked

"You really did have Mr Pointy bronzed didn't you" he said gesturing to the stake that was in Buffy's grip

"No…" she said awkwardly putting her stake in her leather jacket pocket.

Faith had to stifle a laugh "good to see you Xan"

"Faith… nice to see you… you're not evil are you?" he asked

"God I love how everybody still sees me as the crazy chick" she smirked

"Hey! I dig crazy chicks" he chuckled.

XXXXX

Ace paced the room for a few seconds and studied the vampire that was currently in the lounge position drinking blood from a golden chalice. "So you can get you say you can get the Slayer here in time for the ritual?" he asked him

"Easily" Spike replied, beginning to wipe the last remnants of blood from the chalice with his fingers

"And how could you do that?" he asked

"You really underestimate my powers of persuasion" Spike smirked

Ace sat beside him "And how do you know she'll come?"

"She'll come, she always does" he said smugly

XXXXX

Dawn and Connor walked down the dimly lit sidewalk in silence. Occasionally making awkward eye contact.

"So what's the deal with your sister?" Connor asked

"whataya mean?"

"The slaying thing…"

"She just wanted a shot at a normal life I guess… she never knew what it was like, she spent her teens fighting vampires and averting apocalypses wouldn't you want a slice of normal for a while?" she asked him

"My dad tried to give me that normal life…" said Connor sadly

"How'd that work out for you?" she asked

"Uh not too well hence why I'm here and not with the family Wolfram and Hart fixed up for me" he smirked

"Normal is overrated" Dawn winked "C'mon lets go get a coffee"

They turned around to find two vampires behind them before either of them could spring into action; they were bundled into the back of a black van, and the tyres screeched as it sped away.


	16. Chapter 16 -You've never met the real me

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: Hey guys I'm back on track with the story now yay! Please please review, it only takes a second and I will be forever grateful. Plus whoever reviews I will dedicate the story to, I've seen a lot of writers on here do it and I for one think its a great idea to show appreciation to you lovely lot. So get reviewing!

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

'You've never met the real me'

Buffy and Xander walked up to the doors of slayer central with Faith trailing behind. They were discussing their lives over the past four years, boyfriends, girlfriends, Xander's escapades from Africa. Catch ups were definitely not Faith's thing, neither was their little inside jokes that never seemed to be forgotten. Another burst of laughter escaped from the pair of them and Faith rolled her eyes and steamed through the door in front of them.

"Willow is gunna freak when she sees you" Buffy giggled

"I can't wait!" He beamed "seeing Will, Dawnie and the rest of the gang" he smiled

"Uh Xan, that pretty much is the gang right now unless you're gunna be happy to see Angel?"

"Man I thought Giles would be here, I haven't seen him in six months"

"We've been trying to get hold of him... Andrew says he's been in some mystical trance for two days and isn't to be disturbed but when he's done getting trancey, Andrew will give him the message" she smiled

They walked through the door and Xander took it all in, the grand stair case in front of them that lead to the dorms for the girls, the huge open reception area leading to all other rooms in the house, he'd heard about the grandness of Slayer Headquarters but this was like stepping into an upscale military base. He was in his element. Especially when he saw a familiar red hair rushing down the stairs to greet him.

"Xander!" Willow's girly shriek was heard. She wrapped him up in the biggest hug. "Great to see you!" She smiled

"Hey Will" he greeted stroking her hair "you look great, Rio is really working for you"

"You're looking as handsome as ever" she complimented.

Angel came through from the research room "hey Xander nice to see you" he said awkwardly

"You too" he replied

"So where's Dawn and Connor?" Asked Angel

"Aren't they here?" Buffy asked

"No I thought they were with you..."

"I thought they were here" Buffy sounded worried "how long ago did they leave?" She asked

"About an hour ago" said Angel.

"Where could they have gone?" Asked Xander

"I heard Connor mention something about a walk earlier" said Vi

"Oh my god... He's taken them hasn't he?" Said Buffy trying her hardest not to panic

"You don't know that" said Willow trying to calm Buffy

"If that son of a bitch touches one hair on my son's head I'll kill him" Angel told Buffy angrily

"Yeah because this is all my fault!" Buffy argued

"I'm just telling you, if Connor is hurt I'm gunna kill Spike" He told her

"Guys..." Said Willow trying to calm the two of them.

"Oh you'll kill Spike? You never could before so what makes you think you can do it now?" Asked Buffy.

"I could say the same thing to you" he spat back.

"Guys! Time out! Okay? We're not gunna get anywhere just stood here arguing about who's gunna kill Spike okay? We need to find them" said Willow

"She's right I don't have time for this I need to find my sister" said Buffy "Willow can you do a locator?"

Willow nodded quickly going to gather her supplies, Xander followed her

"Right... Vi I could use some girls as back up, only the ones with the most experience. I don't want newbies this could be bad okay?"

"Got it. I'll go round the troops" said Vi heading off upstairs

"Faith you okay to come with?" Asked Buffy

"Sure whatever you need B, I'll go get the weapons" said Faith leaving Buffy and Angel stood alone.

Buffy looked at Angel and brushed past him, she was in no mood for his games right now.

XXXXX

Connor and Dawn were locked in a cell, Connor had been trying for the last half an hour to prise the bars open to make an escape. It wasn't working in the slightest, Dawn stirred she had been knocked out since she'd arrived.

"Hey sleepy head" Connor greeted

"What happened?" She asked slightly dazed holding her head

"Uh you got a little fresh with one of the guards" Connor told her

"Oh right... Yeah, remind me never to piss of the kidnappers" she winced holding her head

"Are you in pain?" He asked

"A little" she said taking her hand away and looking at the blood that came from her head

"I tried to stop the bleeding with my jacket" he told her

"Thanks... So where are we?" She asked

"Uh a dungeon of some sort... Who ever did this knew we were strong, this bars won't give" he explained

"Who ever did this? You know it's Spike right?" She told him

"I really wanna say no but I think it could be" he said sadly

"Are you freaking kidding me? I'm the one with head trauma and even I know he's behind this! He's doing this to get to Buffy I just know it"

A sound of a slow applause was heard as Spike stepped out from the shadows "Clever bit" he smirked

"How could you?!" Dawn scolded

"Quite easily actually, you weren't exactly hard to find... Along with nancy boy here" he chuckled

"Spike this isn't you" spat Connor

"You don't think so?" He asked approaching the bars of the cell "You've never met the real me" he chuckled bitterly

Dawn decided to change tactics "Spike" she said softly "I don't know what you're mixed up in, and I don't care... I wanna help you. We love you Spike... Please just let us go"

"And what part of that is fun for me?" He asked

"Spike, c'mon you're like an uncle to me and a brother to Dawn. You can't do this!" Connor told him

"I can and I will" he said swaggering around

"Buffy is gunna realise we're missing soon Spike and she's gunna kill you, you have an option here... Just let us go" Pleaded Dawn

"Yeah... Or I'll wait for miss Slayer of the decade and kill her myself" he shrugged "you two love birds get comfy, you're gunna be here for a while"

Spike stalked his way up the stairs and out of sight. Connor kicked the cell in frustration.

"I don't think we're gunna get out of here" he said angrily

"We will... Buffy will come for us" Dawn promised

XXXXX

The slayers Vi had picked out had crowded in the living room to hear their mission objective. Buffy entered the room and their chatter came to a halt.

"Buffy do you wanna take the floor?" Asked Vi

"Sure..." Said Buffy "Alright girls, earlier tonight Dawn and Connor were taken and it's pretty obvious by who, this is a rescue mission. You girls are coming along to find and retrieve my sister and Connor"

A brunette slayer put her hand up "uh excuse me Buffy? What about Spike?" She asked

"Spike is mine, you just focus on finding Dawn and Connor. We clear?" She asked

The girls nodded.

"Let's go" she said

The girls filtered out of the room and got ready for battle. Faith approached Buffy, with a look of concern

"Faith don't" Buffy said as if she knew what she was going to say.

"I know... I don't wanna be on Angel's side but he's right are you sure you can take Spike down?" Faith questioned

"No... I'm not sure" Buffy admitted "But I'm sure as hell gunna try"


	17. Chapter 17 - You're Not Ready

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: Hey guys... So I know a few of you have been asking why Spike has had such a character change... All shall be revealed in the next few chapters. I hope you won't be disappointed. I just thought for a change it might be interesting to see Buffy and Spike communicate when there's a bit of the ol' evil in him. Let me know what you think - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

Dedicated to CailinRua - Remember if you would like a little dedication like miss CailinRua here, just send me a review :) it's the least I could do for your feedback x

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

'You're not ready'

The slayers were stood outside the mansion that Willow's locator spell had brought them to.

"Oh my god" one slayer gasped at the grandness of the house.

"Looks like Spike's doing well for himself" Faith pointed out.

"It's not his, it's Ace's... God damn it!" Buffy exclaimed

"What's the plan Buffy?" Asked Vi

"Uh..." Said Buffy trying to think on her feet, she had thought it was going to be a simple in and out rescue mission, but Buffy knew a lair as grand as this had to have major security. "Okay... So teams of three, Team A, Vi, Katie and Kaya. You cover the back. Team B, Faith, Lissa and Leah you try the side entrance. Team C. Jessica and Lavinia you're with me we'll take the front" Buffy explained

"What about me?" Angel piped up

"Go with Faith" she shrugged

The three separate teams got into position.

"Looks like there's a few guards out front" said Jessica

"Well spotted" smiled her friend Lavinia

"On my count, we go... Okay?" Said Buffy

The girls nodded.

"Okay 3,2... Go!" Said Buffy storming the front entrance.

XXXXX

Ace sat upon his throne, his expression was not happy. "Where is the girl? We haven't got long until the ritual" he scolded Spike

"She'll be here... There's no way she won't try and rescue her sis" said Spike flippantly

"I hope you're right vampire, because ritual or not I will kill you" Ace snapped

"Aye aye captain" Spike saluted him the only way he knew how and flipped him the bird.

Ace was just about to strike him, when a lot of commotion was heard coming from outside.

"Told you so" Spike smirked

Buffy along with her two slayers burst through the door.

"There's my fluffy battle kitten" Spike leered at her

"Spike..." Buffy greeted coldly "girls" she dismissed them from her side they ran and joined the fight that was going on. "You got my attention..."

"Looks like I have Pet" he smirked "say have you met my friend?"

"No I don't think I have" she put on the biggest smile "I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer and you are?"

"How dare you!" Ace scolded her

"Geez it was just an introduction..." She sighed "I know who you are, you're the guy that wants to take me to hell with you along with Blondie Bear here"

"You are a bright one" Ace smiled

"So do it" she said approaching his throne "take me with you"

His put his hand on her forehead "such power" he gasped

Without another word Buffy had Ace in her grasp with a knife at his throat. "So Spikey... You've got a decision to make, either I kill your master and saviour or you take me to my sister" she spoke through gritted teeth

XXXXX

Faith's team had fought the the security and finally got down to the cell where Connor and Dawn where being held

"Connor!" Angel exclaimed

"Dad!" Connor yelled happily

"Hey kids nice to see ya" smiled Faith getting the keys to the cell and unlocking it. "amateurs! Who leaves the keys right near the cell?!"

"Uh Faith less with the questions more with the unlocking?" Said Angel

"Oh right... Yeah, who knows how long the girls can hold the line for" said Faith quickly unlocking the cell.

"Where's Buffy?" Asked Dawn

"She's keeping Spike and Ace occupied" said Angel

"No! We have to help her!" Shrieked Dawn "He's gunna kill her!"

"Dawnie she can hold her own" said Angel

"Dad I think we should help her... Spike seems hellbent on killing her" said Connor

Before Angel could question it, Faith and Dawn had already made their way out of the dungeon of the house.

XXXXX

"This is between me and you love" said Spike softly "let's finish this once and for all"

"Give me what you got" she said dropping the knife from Ace's throat and producing a stake and walking towards him

"Toys? Tsk tsk kitten you never were into them before" he said, stalking around her pressing himself up against her.

"Things change" she said bitterly, throwing the first punch.

Of course she knew right where to get him, her fist landed on his nose with a crunch. It sent him stumbling back a few paces.

He growled loudly "bad kitty" throwing a series of punches.

"Buffy!" Dawn shrieked, her high pitched squeal notified some passing guards of the situation and they flooded in.

"Oh great Dawn" sighed Faith "come on"

Faith and Dawn tried to keep the guards away from Buffy and Spike who were across the room exchanging blows. Angel and Connor joined soon after, kicking and punching the guards.

"Come on love" Spike whined "You're not even trying"

Buffy then sent him soaring through the air with a roundhouse kick "better?" She asked

Spike wiped the side of his mouth free of blood "much" he said with his tongue curling behind his teeth

As the fight continued, some of the slayers joined and where kicking anything that moved.

Ace sat still in his throne, surveying the scene and smiling to himself.

Buffy managed to get Spike grounded. She straddled him, a stake pointed at his heart. He let out and hysterical chuckled.

"Go on then love" he dared her "You've waited all this time to do it!"

Buffy swallowed hard

"You can do it" he said putting his hand over hers and forcing the stake closer to his chest "Just one sharp jab and I'll be dust" he taunted

Buffy began shaking, Spike flipped her on to her back throwing the stake across the room "You're not ready for that Baby" he said planting a kiss on her lips "Yet"

He immediately got off her and ran out of the room.

XXXXX

Once back at Slayer Central, gurneys were waited for the injured. Jessica and Kaya had severe wounds. Lavinia had been the most unlucky she had been stabbed with her own stake, she'd died on the scene. The whole group was in full scale medical mode.

"What happened?" Asked Willow

"We should've gone with you!" Said Xander

"Xander!" Dawn exclaimed giving him a hug

"Dawnster!" He smiled "whoa what happened to you?" He asked checking out the deep cut she had on her forehead

"It's nothing just a little scratch" she told him

"Of which you're getting checked out..." Said Buffy appearing over her shoulder "Go..."

Dawn rolled her eyes and followed a few of the girls down to the infirmary.

"So what happened?" Asked Willow

"Big fight..." Buffy told her

"And Spike?" Asked Xander

"He's still alive... I couldn't kill him" she said, before running up the stairs

"Is she okay?" Asked Faith about to follow her

"Give her a minute" said Xander holding Faith back "She needs to deal"

Faith looked at her Slayer sister run up the stairs crying, with a look of concern.


	18. Chapter 18 - Heavy Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: Hey guys... So I know a few of you have been asking why Spike has had such a character change... All shall be revealed in the next few chapters. I hope you won't be disappointed. I just thought for a change it might be interesting to see Buffy and Spike communicate when there's a bit of the ol' evil in him. Let me know what you think - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

Dedicated to CailinRua, BellaNessieCullen, Jeremy Shane, emmaleewhittaker

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

'Heavy Hearts'

Buffy slammed the door behind her, she threw herself on to the bed as she sobbed. Spike was right she wasn't ready, maybe Angel was right too maybe she just didnt have it in her to kill him. She was mad at him no doubts about that, she was angry that he'd changed, she was angry that he'd kidnapped and hurt Dawn and Connor. She should want his ashes blowing in the wind but she didn't. All she wanted was for him to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

It didnt seem like that was an option right now the only thing she should do was either try once more to get the gang to find out what exactly had come over him - or kill him. She really wasn't liking the second one, she'd only just got him back she didn't want to lose him again. She buried her head into the pillow. When a gentle knock came at the door.

Buffy sat upright and wiped her eyes "Who is it?" She asked

"It's me" said Willow from the other side of the door "Can I come in?"

"Sure" she sniffled

Willow took one look at her and knew that Buffy was falling apart. "Oh Buffy" she said sadly, wrapping we up in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Will" Buffy cried

"Oh no sweetie, don't be sorry" Willow soothed

"I'm trying to be strong, I should be strong but I guess I just forgot how to be" she sobbed

"Even the strongest people in the world cry sometimes" Willow assured her

"I think I'm used to just being a girl, I forgot about the Slayer side. I need to be strong again Will, because if we don't find out what's controlling Spike. I'll have to kill him and I'm not ready for that" Buffy told her

"Buffy it's okay, I told you we'll find out what did this to him" Willow promised "I won't stop until he's back to normal okay?"

"Okay" Buffy flashed her a brief smile

XXXXX

"Hey, How're you doing?" Asked Connor taking a seat next to Dawn's bed in the infirmary

"I'm okay... They're making me stu for observation" Dawn sighed

"Well I can keep you company" Connor blushed "Y'know if you want me to?"

"Yeah that'd be great" Dawn smiled, placing her hand over his on the bed.

"Good" he smiled a big goofy grin.

"Presents!" Bellowed Xander

Making the youngsters jump and part their hands.

"Yay gimme gimme gimme" smiled Dawn as Xander handed her over a gift bag

"Just a few things I picked up on my travels" Xander smiled

Dawn pulled out an old spell book and a pink Masai bead bangle "Aww thank you Xan" she smiled "Oohh how's Buffy?"

"She's a little drained, not being used to the Slayage lifestyle anymore. But she's asked us to get researchy, see if we can find any info on Spike's condition" he told her

"Think you'll find anything?" Asked Dawn

"Boy I hope so, I don't want another repeat of 'Oh god I just killed my boyfriend... I'm just gunna run away now'" Sighed Xander

"When it comes to matters of the heart Buffy is still a girl y'know Xan" Dawn reminded him

"I know... I just can't see her go through that again evil soulless boyfriends should be a one time only deal" Xander told her

"I'm gunna leave you guys to it" said Connor, standing up and walking out of the door

"Was it something I said?" Asked Xander

XXXXX

Again the research room was full of people looking through books most of them desperately trying to find anything to go on. Buffy quietly entered the room, sat down and opened up a book and began reading.

Angel slipped into the seat next to her "How're you doing?" He asked

"I'm okay" she sighed

"About before... I didn't mean what I said... About you not being able to kill Spike I mean I'm sure you can y'know-" Angel babbled

"Buffy call for you from some guy? Think is name is Andrew?" Katie told her

'Thank you Andrew!' Buffy thought to herself a conversation with Angel about Spike was so not going to end well in the mood she was in.

"Hello?" She picked up the phone

"Buffy so good to hear your voice!" Andrew said excitedly "I here we have a Spike problem?"

"Yeah we do..." Said Buffy

"Such a shame, he was a good soul" said Andrew

Before Buffy could say anything she heard Giles in the background.

"I said call her and put her on the phone to me to twerp" said Giles "Hello Buffy"

"Hey Giles"

"How are you my dear?" He asked

"I'm peachy side of keen, just need some info though" she told him

"Ah yes, Andrew said... Spike isn't himself correct?"

"You betcha, he's actually evil" she told him

"How so?" He asked

"Well he kidnapped Dawn and Connor, we got into a fight he told me I'm not ready to kill him. But weirdly he's actually following through on his evil plans" Buffy sighed

"Good lord!" Said Giles "there's a few volumes, that you should have on hand to you. The Books Of Morum Incantamenta. They should provide some answers"

"Thanks" she said quietly

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked

"Yeah positive, I gotta go get researchy, I call you let you know how it goes?" She told him

"I'd like that. Stay safe Buffy, my love to you all" he hung up

Buffy sighed and put the phone down. Weirdly she felt like she needed Giles. Something was missing she had Willow her spirit, she had Xander her heart... But Giles was the missing piece - The mind... She went back to the research room with a heavy heart. She needed her Watcher for the first time in years and he wasn't there.

Nobody acknowledged Buffy's presence in the research room. She sat back down and continued to read in hope that maybe somehow she'd get the answers she was looking for.

XXXXX

Dawn sat quietly in her bed her head was bandaged, she felt tired but weirdly awake. She grabbed the spell book that Xander had given her as a gift and began to read. She read the index and jumped straight to the mind control section. She had to help out even if this book proved fruitless, she still felt like she was helping in some way.

She flipped the pages skim reading them, looking for anything of importance.

Connor came barrelling through the door of the infirmary "Hey Dawn, how're you feeling?" He asked cheerfully

"Shhh!" She said putting her hand up. "Oh my god!"

She pulled the bed covers off her legs and ran out of the infirmary and didn't stop until she reached the research room.

"I found it! I found it" she yelled, getting the attention of everybody in the room

"Dawnie what are you doing up?" Asked Buffy "you're supposed to be resting get back to bed" she ordered taking her younger sister by the arm.

"But Buffy I found it! I found the spell" she told her

"What?" Asked Buffy surprised

"Mind control spell, Spike is under a spell!" She shouted "he's not evil, it really is somebody messing with him!"

"Dawnie are you sure?" Asked Willow

"I'm deadly serious!" She said placing the book in Willows hands "take a look"

Willow read over the passage Dawn had been reading, Buffy eyed her friend "She's right" Willow gasped

"Are you sure?" Asked Buffy

"Yeah I think so, it's a behavioural modification spell..." Said Willow re-reading the passage

"So is there a reversal spell?" Asked Buffy

"I think I can work something" Smiled Willow

Buffy let out a sigh of relief "Really?"

"Yeah might take a day or two to work out the logistics"

"We might not have that long" Buffy told her

"I'll work as quick as I can" Willow promised

"I can, get the coven on the line or call Giles?" Willow offered

"Do whatever you have to" Buffy told her

"I'll get right on it" smiled Willow

"I did it Buffy! I found it!" Dawn said proudly

"You sure did" Buffy grinned

Dawn wobbled a little "I don't feel so good" she said clutching her head

"Xander!" Buffy called

With Buffy and Xander either side of her, Dawn passed out

"C'mon let's get her back down to the infirmary" said Xander

XXXXX

Ace paced the room, he was angry. Ready to blow. Spike sat on Ace's throne watching him, with a cigarette hanging from his mouth

"Y'know you'll wear the floor out if you keep that up" Spike commented

"How could you let her leave!" Ace scolded

"Calm down she'll be back" Spike told him, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Why am I trusting you Vampire?" He hissed

"Because without me, you can't get to the girl" Spike said proudly

"You better get the girl here. It's nearly time"

"I will" said Spike flicking his cigarette end across the room.

XXXXX

Buffy sat in the room she'd commandeered at Slayer Central. She walked over to the vanity unit and sat down. She stared at herself for a moment, wondering how she made it this far. She saw a few crows feet making their appearance at the sides of her eyes, she ever thought she'd age. She never thought she'd live past twenty, but she'd defied all odds.

She picked up a brush and brushed through her long brown locks. She paused for a second. She remembered dying her hair a few years before wanting rid of anything from her past, especially as when she'd look in the mirror and heard that familiar British voice calling her Goldilocks. Maybe it was time to revive the blonde...

XXXXX

Willow was surrounded by pieces of paper and books. Xander gently tapped on her door and walked in.

"Hey how's Dawnie?" Asked Willow

"She's okay... She just needs some rest that's all" Xander grinned "how's it coming?"

"Uh confusing, I knew that behaviour modification spell's were complex but this is something else" she complained.

"You'll get it" he smiled "Just like you always do"

"I hope so... This is so important to Buffy" she sighed

"I know... I can't help but feel guilty" said Xander sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Guilty? Why?" She gave Xander a stern look

"Don't worry I'm not the one putting the whammy on Spike" he assured her

"Oh thank god" she said breathing a sigh of relief "So what's with the guilt trip?" She asked

"I feel bad for coming in between Buffy and Spike. It's obvious that she cares about him, I just saw him as this evil thing y'know? Even with the soul he wasn't good enough for Buffy" he explained

"Well he did some bad things Xander, you can't blame yourself for the way things turned out" she comforted him

"But if I hadn't of been so against Spike, maybe they would've made a proper go of things... They've spent so much time apart, when really they needed each other" he told her

"Don't beat yourself up about it Xan"

"I just can't help but feel like maybe they need more time together and if this spell doesn't work... They won't get that" he said sadly

"Xander... Is this an Anya thing?" She asked

"No... I've just come to realise that if you have something special, even if to the outside world it seems creepy or strange maybe you shouldn't care so much of what people think and just go for it" he smiled


	19. Chapter 19 - Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: Hey guys... So I know a few of you have been asking why Spike has had such a character change... All shall be revealed in the next few chapters. I hope you won't be disappointed. I just thought for a change it might be interesting to see Buffy and Spike communicate when there's a bit of the ol' evil in him. Let me know what you think - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

Dedicated to CailinRua, BellaNessieCullen, Jeremy Shane, emmaleewhittaker - thank you for your continued support on this fic

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN

'Dreams'

*Buffy drifted down some old rickety steps. When she reached the bottom she took in her surroundings it was a lot like the Hellmouth she'd been in fighting the Turok-han, ten years earlier. She couldn't see well, all that lit the cave was several torches that had been set a blaze once she reached the bottom step.

She moved closer into the cave and saw a table bathed in light upon the table were several weapons. Next to it was a book stand with an old dusty book placed upon it. She glanced at the cover 'Boca del Infierno'. Her heart began to pound as she read the first page of the book. It was in a different language but the words all made sense to her.

Cold hands came slithering over the top of hers, she knew his touch all too well "I've shown you what you need to see" he whispered in her ear

"I don't understand Spike" she told him

"You will" he smiled "But now it's time to wake up"*

"Buffy... Buffy?" Faith yelled from the doorway

Buffy woke with a start and slowly got her bearings, and shook off the immediacy of the dream.

"B? Did you hear me? We need you downstairs... C'mon" she said leaving the doorway

Buffy put her head in her hands still thinking about the dream.

XXXXX

As Buffy entered the room everybody stared at her having more than a dozen eyes on her made her shift uncomfortably.

"What's going on?" She asked nervously

"I do believe you've been expecting me?" Asked Giles

Immediately a smile crept across Buffy's face and she pulled him in for a rib cracking hug "Giles! When did you get here?" She asked

"Landed about three hours ago, I thought it might be best to get caught up on the situation and let you rest" he smiled

"It's so good to see you" she said finally letting go of her Watcher.

"And you Buffy" he said taking a look at her "I thought you could use my help"

"Really do" she smiled

"I know you sounded troubled on the phone, I thought I'd better come and see you" he whispered

"I'm glad you did"

"So Spike..." He started

"Yeah before we go into that, I just had a dream... Y'know those pesky prophetic dreams?"

"What happened?" He asked

"There was a cave it kinda reminded me of the Hellmouth it totally gave me the wiggins, but there was a table with a few weapons and a book"

"Did you get the title?" He asked

"I sure did. Boca del Infierno..." She waited for his reaction

"Hellmouth? As far as I know there's not much literature on the Hellmouth just basic information, passing comments" he told her

"Except I read it... I mean it was in a different language but I understood it"

"What did it say?"

"The two joined by the flame, shall hold the key"

"Interesting... I'll have to consult my books" he said

"Wow a whole three minutes..." Xander's voice was heard "pay up" he put his hand out to Faith who slapped a ten dollar bill in his hand.

"I already know what it means..." She told him "When Spike closed the Hellmouth... I begged him to take the amulet off and come with me but he wouldn't listen to me he was trying to be a hero" she smiled

"What does that have to do with this?" Asked Angel

"He held his hands up and I placed mine in his... And before I knew it our hands were engulfed in flames" she told them "We're joined by the flame in the Hellmouth... It has something to do with this ritual of Ace's"

"Details on the ritual are sketchy at best" Said Willow

"I know so I say we stop researching and start doing something. I'm going in" she told them.

"Buffy you should think about this carefully" said Angel

"I have... You can't change my mind. No matter whether I have to kill Spike myself, this ritual isn't happening" she said storming out of the room.

XXXXX

Dawn stirred from her slumber to find a sleepy brunette sat at her bedside her hand in his

"Hey" she smiled

"Hi... Are you okay?" Asked Connor letting go of her hand awkwardly

"Better... What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be researching with the others?" She asked sitting up

"Nah they'll be okay without me, I thought maybe you need me more" he smiled

"That's sweet..." She grinned back at him "Connor, I wanna tell you something just in case I don't get the chance"

"Why are you planning on going somewhere?" He asked

"No... But crazy, strange, unexplainable things happen around here, I love spending time with you... We've become really close and I've opened up to you about stuff"

"What are you trying to say Dawn?" He asked

"I think I like you... Y'know like like?" She sighed "I know it's stupid and you've probably got some hot blonde in LA waiting for you to come home from this mission" Dawn Babbled

Connor had heard enough and gently pulled her into a kiss.

"Dawn, I like you too" he smiled

XXXXX

Faith stood at Buffy's door watching her prepare a few weapons "You sure about this?" She asked her

"Don't try and talk me out of it..." Buffy said placing an axe in a duffle bag "This has gone on too long, this ends now"

"I just want you to be prepared... Y'know for anything" said Faith coming in the room and shutting the door behind her "Willow hasn't even got that reversal spell working yet"

"It doesn't matter, spell or no spell I can't wait forever"

"Usually I'd be right there with you, but you know you can't kill him right?!" Faith blurted out

Buffy looked at the younger Slayer "Why does everybody keep telling me that?" She asked

"Because it's true B, you can't kill someone you love"

"I killed Angel!... What do you know? You're incapable of love! You're the goddamn poster child for what a Slayer truly is!" Yelled Buffy

"Hey! I'm on your side here!" Faith reminded her

"If you really are on my side, you really wanna help? Suit up and come with me" she told her

Faith sighed "I'll come with you... Only to make sure you don't do anything you might regret"

They heard a light tapping on the door "Buffy, I think I've got this spell worked out" she told her from the other side of the door.

"Things could be looking up after all" Buffy told Faith.

XXXXX

Buffy paced in front of the room full of Slayers, friends and acquaintances. "I know you guys think that I'm crazy... That I can't see the big picture but here it is plain and simple whatever has brainwashed Spike in to playing Ace's lap dog could easily happen to me. I'm not sitting around for some demon to get me to do his bidding. And I am definitely not waiting around for hell on earth" she told them.

"I'm taking the fight to them, they want hell? I'm sure between us all we can send them back to where they belong... Who's with me" she asked

Slowly one by one virtually every odd in the room put up their hand. Dawn included. When everybody started to scramble for weapons. Buffy went over to Dawn and Connor who were picking out their own weapons

"Dawnie I'm grateful for the support, but there's not way you can fight" said told her

"Buffy I know you wanna protect me but I really am fine... The doc has given me the all clear, I'm ready an I wanna be with you in this" she smiled

"I've got her back Buffy" Connor told her

Buffy smiled at the young brunette, she could tell there was sparkage between the two of them "Okay, anything happens to her. It's on you" Buffy said firmly

"I promise nothing will happen to Dawn, I give you my word"

Buffy smiled "good enough for me"

XXXXX

Buffy sat with Willow looking over the spell "So are you sure this is gunna work?"

"I think so Buffy" Willow tried to assure her

"Good" Buffy bit her lower lip "but what if it doesn't work?"

"Then I'll try the back up plan, trust me Buffy. We'll get him back" Willow smiled

XXXXX

Buffy and Co had made their way to the mansion, they had stormed past the unsuspecting security guards and managed to get inside without any injuries. They had got to their field of engagement, the same cave as in her dream.

Spike and Ace stood next to the book stand. "She brought guests" smiled Ace, clicking on that the Slayer and her crew had showed up.

"I think we can deal with them somehow" said Spike prompting Ace to summon the Turko-Han.

The slayers started to retaliate, beating and staking the Turko-Han. Buffy ran straight over to Ace with Faith in tow.

"You're right on time... I take it the little dream I concocted brought you here" Ace chuckled

"You betcha... So I'm here..." She stood with her hands on her hips

Ace backhanded Buffy sending her soaring across the cave, immediately Faith stepped in and she got the same treatment.

Ace stalked over to where Buffy's body had landed. "It's been a long time since I've been here, part of me thought I'd never come back here again. Part of me never wanted to come back here again" he sounded irritated.

He picked Buffy up and punched her a few times before swooping her up and throwing her back to the other side of the room "This is on you Slayer you brought me back here, and since you're the one that brought me here. You're the one that's gunna have to pay" he told her, whilst violently beating on her.

Spike and Faith had locked horns "Willow now!" Faith shouted

Willow began speaking her incantations, when nothing seemed to be happening she looked over at Spike strangely. She spoke a different incantation and her eyes grew wide.

Ace was still beating Buffy pretty bad, as Slayers dropped to the floor dying or injured around her "You know as I look around this place, it's filled with souls that I've laid to rest. But all these poor unfortunate souls have one thing in common, they were weak. Just like you"

Buffy somehow found her strength "I am not weak" she spat, beginning to fight back.

Faith's body landed near Willow, she crouched down to see if the Slayer was okay. "Faith, ease off." She told her

"What?" She asked wiping blood from her head "No way"

"Spike isn't under the influence of a spell... He's trying to protect Buffy" Willow told her

"What?" Faith questioned

*One Week Earlier*

Spike ran through the wood to try and get to the cave in which is beloved was being held captive by a demon that looked like her ex - the toy solider. He saw the opening of the cave up ahead when a flash of bright white light stood in between him and the cave's entrance.

"What the bloody hell!" He cursed shielding his eyes from the light with his hands

"Spike" a familiar voice was heard.

"Glinda?" He looked confused

Tara stood bathed in the bright white light and smiled at him "I haven't got long" she explained

"What's going on?" He asked

"All will be revealed but Spike I need you to do something for me. The powers that be sent me, we have a mission for you" she explained

"The Powers?" He asked still slightly shocked to see her standing there

"Yes! C'mon Spike I haven't got long and I need to explain this to you properly" she told him

"What do I have to do?" He asked

"Protect Buffy" she told him

"I'll do it"

*Present Date*

Ace towered over Buffy she lay petrified as he grabbed hold of her throat.

"You will always have a weakness girl" he spat "Your heart over rules your head. That's the problem with you humans!"

He choked her harder until she began turning colours. He let out a wicked cackle.

Spike appeared over his shoulder with an axe and in one swift swing he chopped off Ace's head. Buffy lay choking holding her neck

"Buffy..." He gasped


	20. Chapter 20 - Good In Goodbye?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: Hey guys so it's kind of been revealed why Spike was being a total idiot, hope you weren't disappointed. As always reviews are greatly appreciated - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

Dedicated to CailinRua, BellaNessieCullen, Jeremy Shane, emmaleewhittaker - thank you for your continued support on this fic

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY

'The Good In Goodbye?'

Spike sat on the steps in the backyard of Slayer Central smoking his cigarette and thinking back on the choices he'd made this past week, all he knew is that he had to protect Buffy and bring the evil operation down from the inside. It was what the powers wanted, but it landed him in hot water with Buffy. She hadn't spoke a word to him since they brought back the injured girls a few hours ago.

He was broken from his reverie, Faith had also stepped out for a smoke. She went and sat beside him

"How is everyone?" He asked

"Nobody was seriously hurt..." She told him "But if you're asking how they feel about you, everybody is still pretty pissed. You might wanna stay out of Angel's way"

"Yeah... I guess he's got pretty good grounds to stake me" he sighed

"I think he's more into torturing you..."

"Ah I see"

"I still don't get it Blondie..." She frowned "I mean I know you were just tryina do the right thing, but kidnapping Dawn and Connor..." She trailed off

"I had to do something to get Ace to trust me... I messed up I know that but it was all for her"

"I know, she'll be grateful one day" Faith smiled

"I doubt it" he said flicking his cigarette end into the darkness

"Just give her some time to cool off"

XXXXX

"Are you sure?" Willow asked

"Yeah, I can't stay here it's time I went home. Now there's no threat to the girls" Buffy smiled putting her clothes into a duffle bag

"Are you okay?" She asked

"I guess so... I just don't understand." She shrugged "I thought I knew him, turns out I really don't"

"Buffy I know you're mad but he had good reason" Willow told her

"I guess so" she sighed "it's just the trust has gone now, how do I know what's an act and what's not anymore?"

"It's gunna take some time" Said Willow

XXXXX

Spike braced himself and knocked on the door, Dawn opened it "Oh it's you" she said disappointedly

"Can I come in?" He asked softly

"Sure" she said sauntering back to sit on her bed

Spike grabbed a chair and sat in front of her "I just want to let you know how sorry I am Dawn"

She knew he was serious when he called her by her Christian name "I know"

"I never would've hurt you, or Connor for that matter. I just had to prove myself, get Ace to trust me" he said sadly

"I know, I just never thought you'd be so secretive, you could have told me"

"I could... But I couldn't risk it. If Ace found out god knows what he would have done to you. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you" he cried "you're like my kid sis"

Dawn began to cry "You're the brother I never had. I just have to learn how to trust you again"

"I know, and I'm willing to do all the grovelling" he smiled slightly "Ice cream, chick flicks you name it and I'll do it"

"Talk to Buffy" she said simply

"It's not that simple Nibblet..."

"It really is, she's been in pieces without you this past week. It's like you came back into her life and then were taken away from her so suddenly, you have to talk to her. You can't just disappear again, you'll only hurt her more" she told him

"I'll talk to her" he promised

XXXXX

Buffy had to take it all in, she sat on the couch of her apartment with a blanket over her knees. She felt like a stranger in her own home she'd been gone that long, but she'd get used to normal life again she was sure of it. She heard a knock at the door, she rose from the couch draping her blanket around her shoulders and padded through the apartment.

She opened the door to see Spike standing there looking rather uncomfortable.

"Hey... Can I come in?" He asked

"That depends is this all a facade?" She asked him

"Can I please just explain myself?" He pleaded

She left the door open and went back to her original position on the couch. He sat on the chair beside her.

"Buffy I never meant to hurt you... I know this wasn't the best plan ever but it worked" he reasoned

Buffy laughed bitterly "You're damn right it wasn't the best plan!"

"I didn't mean for it to go this far..." He tried the explain

"How far were you gunna go? Because I'd say you went far enough, you almost choked me to death! You kidnapped Dawn and Connor! Do you know how many Slayers we've lost too?!"

"And I'm sorry Buffy for all of it... But I was trying to protect you!" He snapped

"I don't need you to protect me! I am a grown woman! I don't need you to lie to me, I don't need you kidnap my sister and my friends so you can protect me!"She yelled

"I thought I was doing what was best, Love"

"Well it wasn't" she spat angrily

"Do you know how hard it was? Sitting there watching you hurt... You don't know how much I wanted to throw my arms around you and tell you everything was gunna be okay" he cried

Tears flooded Buffy's eyes "Not as much as me..."

"I'm sorry Buffy"

"I know, I know you're sorry and I know you had the best intentions..." She composed herself "But...How am I meant to trust you ever again?"

"I know it's a lot to ask Buffy, and I messed up. I know that! But if we work at this..."

Buffy interrupted him "Spike all we've ever done is work at this, the whole time whether it be just a sexual relationship or an emotional one. We work so hard to get nothing back but heartache... I can't do this anymore"

"Don't say that" he pleaded

"We won't work out... And I can't keep putting either of us through this it's not fair. We just have to face it we're not meant to be together..." She sobbed

Spike had tears rolling down his face "I love you"

"I love you too" she cried

"What am I gunna do without you?" He asked

"You managed for ten years, I think you'll be okay" she smiled

Spike stood "Goodbye Buffy"

She rose and hugged him tightly, tears staining both of their faces. She kissed him gently on the lips "Goodbye Spike"

XXXXX

Dawn let herself into Buffy's apartment, nobody had heard from her in a few days. Dawn was worried, she knew that Spike had tried and failed to make Buffy see sense, it was just a case of leaving her to cool down.

She stared in disgust at Buffy's kitchen which was filled with discarded chocolate wrappers, ice cream tubs and pots and pans scattered everywhere. She got to Buffy's bedroom door, when she heard her sister sniffling.

She opened the door to find Buffy snuggled up in her bed with various amounts of junk food surrounding her and an old black and white movie blasting out from her TV. The dark circles under Buffy's eyes and her untamed hair told Dawn she'd been there for a while.

"Buffy what the hell?"

"Shhh... This is the best part" Buffy silenced her younger sibling.

Dawn turned her attention to the tv screen and rolled her eyes, as the lead male character told his female companion that he loved her. Making Buffy cry like a baby, Dawn got agitated and turned the tv off.

"What are you doing?" Asked Buffy outraged

"How many times have you watched this movie this week?" Dawn asked

Buffy looked sheepish as she pulled the covers up to her face "ten" she said softly

"That's it!" Said Dawn picking up the various chocolate wrappers that surrounded her sisters body "You're gunna get up and you're gunna take a shower and then you're gunna go and talk to Spike because regardless of whether you trust him or not you love the bones of that vampire!" Dawn told her

"Dawn... I know what you're saying but it's not gunna work out" she said, now pulling the covers over her head "now please leave" she mumbled from under the duvet.

Dawn rolled her eyes and pulled the covers off her "So the going gets tough and you get going?... This isn't you Buffy you know he's worth the fight"

"Do I?" Buffy asked her voice barely above a whisper

"You know he is, otherwise you wouldn't be watching crappy romance movies surrounded by chocolate" Dawn raised an eyebrow

"I can't do it..." Buffy sounded defeated laying on her bed

"Look... Spike's leaving tonight, this could be your last chance Buffy. I know how much you regretted telling him your feelings at the last second in the hellmouth. Don't let him slip away again" said Dawn softly

"He's really leaving?" She asked

"Yeah..."

Without another word Buffy sat up and swing her legs around and got out of bed running into the bathroom.

"Love it when a plan comes together" Dawn smiled before cleaning up Buffy's mess.

XXXXX

Spike placed his small black duffle bag into the trunk of the car, Dawn and Connor were the only ones stood outside ready to say their goodbyes.

"Right then..." Said Spike putting his hands in the pockets of his duster.

"You stay safe Uncle Spike... Let us know where you end up" said Connor putting out his hand

Spike took his hand and shook it slowly. "What the hell" said Spike pulling Connor in for a brief hug.

"Hey Dead Boy Jr's going all soft in his old age" Xander teased stepping out onto the porch along with Willow, Giles and Andrew.

"We came to wish you luck Spike" Giles told him

"I appreciate it Watcher" Spike nodded his head toward him

Andrew almost knocked Spike off his feet when he came dashing his way for a hug "Promise you'll write this time" he pleaded

"Yeah yeah" he said tugging Andrew's arms from around his neck "I promise"

Willow stepped forward and hugged him gently "Good luck Spike, try not to get yourself into trouble" she smiled

"If I do I'll just give you a call Red" he smirked.

Dawn stepped forward, he could smell the tears before he even caught a glimpse of her icy blues. He held out his arms and she rushed into them, clinging to his shirt "Do you really have to go?" She asked him.

"Sorry Bit, time to go" he said with tears in his eyes "But you've got my number... And I'll call you when I get to wherever the hell it is I'm going"'he promised

"Are you sure you don't wanna stick around in case Buffy shows?" She asked

He sighed heavily "I've waited long enough for your sis" he chuckled

Dawn eventually let go of him, Connor put a protective arm around her.

"You look after her okay Connor" he told the brunette.

"I will" smiled Connor

Spike smiled at them all and got into the car. He started the engine and 'I Wanna Be Sedated' blared from the windows. He reversed the Viper, he's stolen from Angel and made sure he knocked down the 'Welcome' sign positioned in front of Slayer Central.

Just as he was about to speed off into the night, Buffy appeared in front of the car. Spike immediately slammed on the brakes, and the car stopped just inches away from Buffy.

She let out a squeak of relief as he climbed out of the car "Just what the bloody hell to you think you're doing Slayer?" He yelled "I could of hit you!"

"I'm sorry" she mumbled "But I couldn't let you go"

Spike's tensed shoulders sagged a little and his anger turned to disbelief "What are you saying?" He asked

She bit her lip to stop her tears "I can't let you go..." She said "... Without saying goodbye" she added

"Oh right... I thought we already did the goodbye bit" he told her

"Right..." She looked embarrassed.

"Well... Goodbye Buffy" he said getting back into the car.

"You're an idiot!" She shouted

"What?" He asked again stepping out of the car.

"That didn't come out right..." She cursed herself

"Slayer what in the hell are you talking about?" He slammed her car door and approached her.

The gang was still stood outside watching the exchange between the two blondes, they couldn't quite hear what was being said.

"Do you think they're gunna make up?" Asked Willow

Buffy slapped Spike round the face.

"I'm gunna go with no" said Xander.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Asked Spike rubbing his face.

"Everything!" Said Buffy exasperated "For leaving me for ten years! For almost killing me! For kidnapping Dawn and Connor! And for almost getting yourself killed in the process!"

"Slayer... Buffy I'm sorry, you know I am"

"I know... And I'm sorry too, it just seems like we go round in circles so much and I'm really getting dizzy now. I need to know what you want here and now, because I'm going crazy with all the what ifs floating around in my head" she cried

He stood dumbfounded for a moment "Do you really need to ask me what I want? You should know... All I've ever wanted was you Buffy, I know we've been through so much and it is gunna be hard work but I want to be here with you" he said putting his arms around her waist

"There is nowhere else in the world that I'd rather be than here, I love you Buffy" he smiled

"I love you too" she placed her lips over his and kissed him passionately.

The gang further up the driveway were cheering and clapping the kiss.

"Looks like we've got an audience Pet" Spike smirked

"Better give them something to watch then" she smiled, kissing him again.

THE END.


End file.
